Crashing down upon
by BananaManiaBubblegum
Summary: TOTALLY ABANDONED. Read at your own risk. Up for adoption, if anyone is interested.
1. A mystery

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **I claim, unfortunately for me, that the masterpiece called Gakuen Alice is not mine…T-T

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly nerd. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A kidnapping, or a try, at least, a 'teary' reunion, a couple unneeded flashbacks and a dance party later, the AAO war begins. What if's later.

_**Chapter UNO:**_

Nighttime. Leafs blown by the soft wind and mysteries lurking in the shadows. One mystery like that was hidden very well by the trees and bushes. Well, at least the gender wasn't a mystery, for it was a girl. She just hid behind another tree, when she felt the buzzing in her head, a sign for an upcoming telepathic conversation.

"_Sakura here."_

"_Sakura, where are you now?" _a guy asked.

"_Behind the place." _She answered.

Yes, indeed, she was behind a big place called AAO HQ. The building was colored in metallic grey and it flashed every time the guards pointed their torches at the windows. She was there on a mission and as every time she was sure to complete it. Her alias is Golden Darkness, but her close people, such as the advisor that gives her the missions, call her Sakura, or simply Mikan. She was part of an organization called Alice Academy, where unique people with unique powers learned how to control those things called Alices.

"_Good. You've got 30 minutes. I'm counting."_ the said advisor told her.

"_It's not like you should." _she retorted and got ready to invade.

Her mission was to take a folder from the headquarters of the enemy and if she sees a powerful Alice, to copy it, for one of her powers is SEC, quite strong for such a seemingly innocent small girl. But don't let yourself get fooled, for she is far from innocent. She had seen thousands of bloodshed and she was a heartless assassin, know better than best in the underworld, where people like her lurked in the shadows waiting for their next victim.

She waited for the exact moment and leaped forward. From shadow to shadow, the girl moved quickly and silently, successfully getting in going unnoticed by the guards. With her stolen Levitation Alice she flew trough the halls without the sensors detecting her. Using the Invisibility Alice, she went unnoticed by the cameras as well. As good as a ghost, the said assassin went through the corridors. A little X-ray vision and the mission is successful without a sweat. She found where the paperwork is and made her way towards the room.

When she got in, she knocked out the guards for she could not disable the mechanism without them noticing. She had lots of time to spare and she took her time sitting them on chairs to make it look like they had fallen asleep. A ghostly smile ran across her lips when she looked at her composition.

She walked towards the computer, careful to not step in the way of a sensor, and used the Technical Alice to disable the alarm. Then, she looked through the files, looking for the wanted one and found it on the letter R. The girl glanced at her wristwatch and saw, that she had 10 minutes to complete the whole mission, so she took her time putting up the alarm again. When it was two minutes to the pointed time, she teleported out of the building, using her Nullification with it to break though the teleport barrier set outside the HQ. The first thing the buttheads from the place would detect was break through the barrier. Next – the guards, and last, but not least, the missing file, after going through the folders to find if there is something missing. _Poor AAO, _she thought. Ever since she and her powers were found, the AAO were doomed, but her sadistic adviser, Persona, liked to play around with them.

"Mission accomplished," she said, as she teleported right in front of the said sadist. Her cold blue eyes glared at his tall figure dressed in black top-to-bottom, while she handed him the folder. His dark eyes flickered in amusement behind his white mask, which covered only half of his face.

The girl didn't need a mask. She always used her Alice of Illusion to hide her appearance. After every mission her short blonde hair dissolved and its place took long wavy brunette one, made as if out of silk. The blue eyes turn darker and darker until a deep shade of brown take their place. Her figure, the one of a 35 year-old turns into one of a 16 year old. The mission clothes stay as they are, though – a sleeveless hoodie, short fitting trousers and Nikes. All in black. There is a reason she is called Golden Darkness, though. Her body adorned hundreds of golden jewelry, mostly Alice controlling devises. They actually were far from doing their work – when she wanted to, her powers could exceed the ones of the most feared Alice user in the whole history, namely, her mother, and when she wanted to, her presence couldn't be felt even by the most cautious and trained spy, namely, her father.

She was also known as the richest kid in the whole wide world. Not only that, but she was also a famous actor, singer, model, etc. Her older brother was in the business too, he also took on the job of the girl's trainer, though she didn't need one, and adviser. Mikan Sakura, as she was known worldwide, was indeed, a mysterious person. After photo shoots or whatever was there to do, she disappeared without a trace. Her parents, although very rich and all, were also very hard to find, so nothing was known for her family either. Labeled 'The Mystery of the Rich', her family wasn't big, only her mother, father, big brother and a member that was long lost, her little brother, took by the Hijiri bastard when he was little. There was also her uncle, AA's High School Principal.

Mikan turned to leave the meeting place, the creepy Northern Woods, where the DA usually gathered, but it was night time, everyone was in dreamland right about now. Persona didn't stop her, in fact, he also left. He disappeared in the night, right after the wind's blow. From tomorrow on, Mikan Sakura was going to be known as Yami Sayoko, the cheerful happy-go-lucky new student with Nullification as an only Alice from class 2-B of the High School Division. Even her special star rank stood explained – Nullification is a very rare Alice and that fact alone makes her a special star student.

The girl had already moved to the dorms, so when she got out of the forest, she got bored of walking and teleported in her room. Tired from the long day, she took a shower, plopped on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Dudes and dudesess, here I present you my story!**

**Actually, I myself was surprised when I got 1,300-1,370 words, I expected 500-600 as usual, but this time I've outdone myself!**

**I hope you like it the way it is, not too much or too less details for you, no?**

**Anyway, plz review, 'cuz this button here just screams for your attention. Please don't leave it starving...**

**Free period because of the new chapter!**


	2. A new student

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gakuen Alice, it would already be finished…

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly nerd. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A kidnapping, or a try, at least, a 'teary' reunion, a couple unneeded flashbacks and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

_**Chapter Two:**_

Morning. Birds singing, wind blowing gently the trees leafs. The sun rays slowly looked over the special star room and a male figure woke up, grunting. He so didn't want to go to school, but, unfortunately, he had to, or his best friend would come in his room and start jumping on his head to get up. Fortunately, for the friend, that is, the boy didn't want another wake-up call like that. There was also another thing that motivated him to wake up this early for school today, and that was, that there was going to be a new student that day.

He slowly got up, stretched, and moved towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. He was Natsume Hyuuga, by the way. He was no mystery, for he was world wide known as the second most rich and sexy kid in the world. He was also in the business, both assassination and the famous world. His parents, Kaoru Hyuuga and Jonathan Hyuuga, are the 'world's richest couple's best friends. Therefore, he was supposed to be best friends with their child, but except the magazines and movies, he couldn't even take a glimpse of her. Instead, his best friend was Ruka Nogi, 3rd richest in Japan. Known for the fact, that he is half French, half Japanese, and loved for his prince-like behavior, he was with Natsume in everything, except assassination.

Anyway, Natsume had kind-of, sort-of liiitle crush on the mysterious brunette, you know, not a crush crush, but he knew it was to go away with time, not that I believe that shit, nor that he will admit it, but let's say he's In Love…

Oh, there he is now, going out of the bathroom, wearing the high school uniform. He went towards his bed and took his backpack full with manga instead of books. Oddly enough, he had a strange feeling about today, but what was it? Yes, he was going to be late, but he didn't care. He strode casually towards the door when suddenly he heard a voice cursing through the walls. _Was it just me, or is that a ghost? _He thought. He knew for sure that it couldn't be the new student, I mean, what kind of an Alice did the new student have, so that they are instantly moved to a special star? Now that can't be right, can it?

_BAM! Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_ was heard from outside.

_Okay, now I HAVE to see for myself who's the new student! _he thought, so he slammed the door open and ran to class.

.*.*.*.

The young brunette woke up on the floor between a pile of sheets and a pile of blankets. Her body was stiff. She got up, half asleep, and cursed her sleeping habits. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she was ready, she dressed in a jogging suit and went outside to run her usual 10 laps around the school. Half an hour later, she was ready with the laps, so she took another shower and got ready for school. She wanted to make a good first impression, so she took extra time to brush her hair and get her uniform ready.

_Hairstyle, check. Shirt, check. Trousers, check. _Why trousers? Because she didn't like skirts, of course. _Shoes, double check. Backpack, check. Ready to go, check._ She counted in her mind, so that she was to be sure she didn't forger anything. _Oh, right, my watch._ She thought and went over to the desk, where her wristwatch was. Then, she glanced over at the time and cursed out loud. Shit, she was late! In the panic, she forgot about the teleportation Alice she had, so she slammed the door and ran towards her uncle's office.

When she got there, she saw her uncle and something like a hermaphrodite next to him. He or she, for it was hard to know even with Mikan's intellect, had blonde hair and purple eyes. He, uh…she, uh…It was dressed in a frilly tank top and lace pants and a tutu on top of it. It also wore ballerina shoes. Fashion police!

Anyway, the thing was introduced to Mikan as Narumi-sensei, her homeroom teacher. A question was still wondering around her mind and she decided to ask out loud, "Are you a hermaphrodite?" she asked, looking with her big, curious eyes. The subject of question laughed nervously and answered, choosing his words carefully, for he still remembered that she could kill him with a glance, if he angered her, "I am a guy, Mikan-chan," he gulped nervously, hoping the answer wouldn't anger her.

"Oh," she said, not angry, but disappointed. Her mischievous smile made its way to her lips as another thought ran across her mind. "Then," she started, moving her eyebrow up and down, "are you gay?" she bluntly asked as the teacher gaped at her question. Fortunately for him, Persona appeared from thin air and said, "Stop playing around with the teacher, Mikan," he spared a glance at the blonde currently looking at his savior with thankful eyes, but the next words coming from the black-haired man made his smile drop, "you're scaring him shitless."

The girl willingly interpreted the thankful eyes Narumi was tossing to her brother as an entire different matter and somehow, stiffing a laugh, she said in a serious, yet sing-song voice, "If you have eyed my brother, he is taken, he has a girlfriend, and oh, you're too old for him anyway."

The words echoed through the empty halls as the three people stopped all their movements suddenly. Persona looked slightly bit amused, Mikan was quietly giggling and Narumi didn't know whether to be shocked, embarrassed, angered, scared, or all four, though he had not the slightest idea how that could happen.

"Relax, dude," the brunette patted him assuredly on the back, "I was joking," the blonde heaved out a sigh, "big bro over there is still single," she said and continued laughing at his face red from embarrassment. "Anyway," the teacher tried to change the subject, "Let's go to class, Mikan, we are already late," he said and started walking down the corridors towards the classroom of 2-B.

When they got there, Narumi turned around to tell the brunette what to do, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand and said, "Ok, ok, I know the procedure," which made him smile, and open the door to walk, or more like, dance his way to the centre of the classroom.

.*.*.*.

Early it was, which surprised the students in the classroom of 2-B, because the always late or skipping genius Natsume Hyuuga had got to class on time. Ruka, of course, was with him, they had met on their way to class. Some of the people in the classroom waved them a hello, to which the raven pretended he didn't see them, and the blonde waved back. Then, all hell broke loose. The girls, most of them, at least, started to scream things like, "NATSUME, MARRY ME!" and "RUKA, BE MY LOVER," but one of those girls screamed louder and, of course, it was Sumire Shouda, the NRFC (Natsume and Ruka fan club) president, shouting to the others,"NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-SAMA ARE MINE, FOR I AM THE NRFC PRESIDENT AND I HAVE PRIVILEGES!"

With that much noise the students in the nearby classrooms thought that there's a concert, though there isn't. Natsume was getting more and more irritated, so he flamed the hair of all screaming girls and they started to run in circles, trying to put the fire out. The whole scene made Ruka laugh.

It was already 10 minutes through the class, but the gay teacher was nowhere to be found. Natsume was starting to get angry, did they somehow switch roles? Him getting early and Narumi getting late? Nah…Oh, there he is, dancing his way to the middle of the classroom, wearing his usual attire.

"Hello, my dear, lovely students!" he started, smiling brightly at everyone, "How was your morning?"

"Cut the crap and tell the news!" someone shouted. Narumi's smile dropped and he tried to look offended. "Okay, so, there's a new student in our class today, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, is the student a boy, or a girl?"

"It's a girl, so please-"

"What's her name?" someone asked, cutting the poor teacher in mid-sentence.

"What's her Alice?"

"Is she pretty?"

Narumi went towards the door and peeked out. He whispered something and came back with a smile. "Okay, class, I introduce you to Yami Sayoko, your new classmate." Then, a petite young girl opened the door and walked in gracefully, like a model. The guys gawked at her and the girls immediately started to whisper things out of envy. She stopped right next to the teacher and said, "This is Yami-chan, Alice Nullification, rank special star."

"Hi, everyone," her voice rolled out of her mouth, smooth like glass, and mellow like honey. The guys melted, and with a dreamy sigh, they went into their worlds of pretty girls and cotton clouds. All the boys, except two, namely Natsume and Ruka. Natsume did nothing, but Ruka got crimson red and tried to sit lower into his seat to hide himself.

The raven haired boy's eyes slightly widen, what kind of a strong Alice is Nullification, so that she's already a special star? He was really curious, so he voiced out his question. Now, it was everybody's turn to widen their eyes. '_Natsume Hyuuga is interested with a new student?'_ was in everyone's mind.

"Nah, it's not strong or anything, it's just very rare," she answered.

"O-kay, now, let's get you seated," he told Mikan, or Yami, "Your seat will be at the back, next to Natsume, your partner. Now, uh…free period!" he ran out before the said boy had time to burn him to death.

The brunette waved to everyone and before most of them had time to get back to their senses, she went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! Thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked the chapter, please R&amp;R, any comment is welcomed here!<strong>

**I'm going to update in not every week, then every month, and if I take longer, you're free to flame me.**

**Thanks again for your time, bye!**


	3. An OOC Natsume! XD

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **I, BananaManiaBubblegum, am now sitting in a corner, cursing my luck for not getting the copyrights of GA. Sorry to disappoint you, guys. T.T I, personally, still can't get over it…

_**Chapter …uh… three! Yeah, three…:**_

As Yami-san (Mikan) went out to who-knows-where, our raven haired boy, very annoyed at the girl and angry at the stupid gay teacher, stood up and offhandedly walked towards the door. What caught him by surprise was when the said girl did a sudden double-take and her hazel eyes scanned the room again, Natsume raising a brow at the sudden interruption of his all-mighty-and-glorious-exit. Yami went over to a raven-haired girl, Hotaru Imai, the second richest teen in Japan, the expressionless Ice-Queen and Blackmailer of the school. They looked at each other in the eyes, then something happened that dumbfounded the whole class – the new girl jumped at her, shouting "HOTARU!" and what surprised them the most was, that the raven haired didn't do anything, just simply sat there throughout the hug.

'_What the fuck?'_

.*.*.*.

Natsume got to his room and sat on his bed. He had absolutely no idea what happened today, nor who the hell was that new student. Somehow her name didn't quite suite her. It was like she had lied about her name, but the almighty Hyuuga wouldn't break his image by showing interest towards a girl, now would he? Maybe he'd use Koko, the mind reader, to read her mind. Then again, she had Nullification Alice. Maybe…to torture her into telling him? Nah, not a chance. What else he had? Tricking her?

"Okay, let's start again," he said to no one in particular. "First, she has Nullification Alice and it's a rare one." Then it snapped. Alices are inherited by bloodline. He'll look for Alice users with that Alice!

.*.*.*.

An hour later, he was in the library, looking through the history books. He wasn't much of a hacker, so he couldn't get info from the school files and nothing could get out of the blackmailer's mouth, not even with the proper amount of cash. Nada! So, here he was, rampaging through the school library, looking for someone with the exact same Alice.

He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans; he had put on color contacts and a wig, so that he could read in peace. A pile of books was already in his hands, but he searched for more – no one could ever be sure enough.

A few minutes later, he put the books on a table and sat down, taking and opening the first one from the bunch. It was called 'Alice academy history' and he thought that there could be someone there. No one like that. He rummaged through the pages and murmured softly to himself, "Flying Alice, Teleportation Alice, Shadow Alice, Jokes Alice, Ice Alice, Strength Alice…" he scowled at the book, "No Nullification," he sighed and took the next one in order.

He wouldn't use his riches to research, no; the maids were too much of gossipers and his reputation would be ruined. His friends would joke him about it. On second thought, why was he doing this? Was she some kind of a goddess? No, but what she did to his mind made him crazy. _'Did she do anything at all,'_ he asked himself.

Okay, the books got boring, on to plan B, stalking.

.*.*.*.

It was an early morning and she was really very happy that it was a Saturday. She woke up at ten to six, but her mood lightened when she remembered that it was already the weekend. Her honey brown hair, tangled in a mess, covered her bare shoulders and the nightgown she had on wrapped around her body in a more of a mess.

She got up from her bed and went into her bathroom. After taking a shower, she brushed her teeth and that tangled mess she called hair got into her usual form of silky smooth brown locks ending at her waist. You guessed it, the girl was Sakura Mikan, a.k.a. Yami Sayoko, a.k.a. Golden Darkness and many more a.k.a.'s. She got out of her bathroom dressed in a jogging suit and went on her balcony. She jumped down, making a perfect rear somersault and landing softly on the ground, she ran towards the Northern Woods to train, perfectly noticing the pair of blood red eyes trailing her.

Natsume waked up to the sound of the shower in the other dorm. He quickly dressed and sat in full silence for a few minutes so that he could hear when the door will open. The one that opened was, completely the opposite of what he expected, the door to the balcony. He went there too, careful to not show himself. The view shocked him: the girl, dressed in a jogging suit, jumped from there, made a rear somersault and landed perfectly on the ground.

'_Is this the friggin'__ circus?'_ he thought, but followed her nonetheless. She, for his horror, ran towards the Northern Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Natsume's completely OOC, but I tried to reason it out in the chapter. <em><span>Guys, I need a beta!<span>_**

**You'll see what happens in the Northern Woods in the next chapter.**

**You are the best readers in the whole universe, thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R!**

**Like it, read it, don't, f*ck off.**

**_Thank you._**


	4. A musical training

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce.

**A/N: **I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

Mikan ran to the northern woods, Natsume following her. In due time, they got so deep into the forest, Natume wasn't sure he would manage to get out of there on his own. By the time Mikan stopped, Natsume's stamina was dwindling to single digits. As soon as he saw her stop, he hid behind a tree. When he tentatively peeked out a few seconds later, he gaped at the view.

The place looked like a dance floor at first. The clearing had smooth flooring, and a few lamps were there probably in order for the place to be used during nighttime as well. A small but powerful stereo system was tucked into one corner, behind a pile of random weapons. But that's where the similarities with a dance floor ended. Attached high on the trees, there were a lot of booby traps and weapons. Ropes in all sizes of thickness stretched from one tree to another, connecting small wooden platforms together. Some ropes hung straight down. A lot of practice targets were attached to the trees. The whole place, if one excludes the weaponry, looked like an amusement park.

Yami walked over to the stereo and put on a song. She looked ready to train, so Natsume wondered what she was doing, playing songs just like that. Soon, his questions were answered as Yami swayed to the beat for a few seconds, then did a back flip and grabbed a gun - a Colt M1911 pistol, to be exact, - on the way.

When the lyrics started, a few daggers flew her way, but she swiftly dodged them. She jumped in the air, grabbed hold of one of the ropes that were hanging down, and as it swung, she shot at two of the targets, getting one straight in the center, but the other being slightly off. The swing deposited her at one of the wooden platforms, and while waiting for the next beat, she closed her eyes and danced. When it came, she elegantly moved left to right and evaded a few arrows. Then she jumped up and grabbed hold of another rope. Natsume held his breath – she looked like a goddess! Those movements were entrancing him, guiding him closer to the danger zone, and Natsume wasn't sure he would manage to resist much more.

She nearly got herself caught in a booby trap, but remedied that by spinning a kick at one of the hanging human-shaped targets. It broke in two and revealed the M60 gun hidden behind it. The weapon automatically fired, and Natsume felt his jaw going slack: was she trying to kill herself?! Even he never trained with real weapons, and there she was, getting shot at for training!

However, his worry has been for naught as she revealed a dagger in her hand with which she deflected or sliced through the coming bullets. A stray bullet, though, flew right into a button nestled into the bark of a nearby tree. All the machinery in the clearing received signal of open fire at her. Natsume wanted to run forward and help her out, but he stayed rooted to the ground, out of fear or because he knew that this was only training, he couldn't decide.

A half front somersault and Mikan was balancing on one hand, a dagger still in the other. She whirled as she was, her feet deviating arrows, before she threw the dagger towards a crossbow, breaking it. One less metal monster trying to kill her.

Natsume was starting to sway in beat with the music. _'If this is how she's training, then I'll have to enlighten Persona to her methods. This girl is a blast!'_ he thought, awed at her moves. (He didn't know that it was actually Persona who had though up the training program for his little sister.)

On the corner of the dance floor, Natsume remembered, there were quite a few weapons stacked in a pile. Yami seemed to remember that, too, since she swiftly took a GP 35 and shot the rest of the machines aiming at her. Taking another gun in the other hand, she fired at the remaining targets. The rest of the song was filled with gunshots. When she seemed satisfied with her work, Mikan blew the smoke from the two weapons in her hands, twirling them and throwing them back in the pile just as the song ended.

"Now, down to business," she said, "Did you like my training, Hyuuga?" she continued, looking at him straight in the eyes, which were wide with shock and embarrassment.

Natsume stared at the brunette wide-eyed. He couldn't believe that he was caught! Where did she-, no, when did she-, wait, HOW did she know he was there? The only thing he could do was grunt in response. She chuckled. "Speechless?" she asked.

Okay, the girl was smart, pretty, witty and skillful. What else was there left to be wanted? A rich one maybe? Like the Sakura girl. Wait, Sakura?

"You look like that Sakura girl," he said.

*Cricket* *Cricket**Cricket*

'_H-How __did he…notice?'_ she thought, but immediately answered, "I'm flattered, that you think that, but there's no way I'm her."

"Hmmm," he said. "But you have brown hair, like her."

"It's the most common hair color," 'Yami' answered.

"But you have the same eyes and curves as her," he boldly continued.

"There are a lot of girls looking that way, Hyuuga. That's not an excuse to stalk me."

"That's where you're wrong, little girl," he said, taking a stroll towards her. He suddenly felt more in control of the situation and he let her see just that. "Sakuras are unique because if there's really that much girls like that, the business will go down," he emphasized it with a thumb pointing down.

"Then," she smiled, "I'll have to change everybody's memories." He stopped in the middle of his stroll, mystified by her words, but then a confident smirk made it's way to his face. "You've got only Nullification."

"That's where you're wrong, stupid boy," her smile became a predatory grin as she walked over to him. Natsume's eyes widened just a fraction of the millimeter, but he had no time to inquire her actions as she gingerly placed a finger on his forehead. Suddenly, his eyes felt heavy with sleepiness. His muscles stopped responding to him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Mikan stood right next to the collapsed body. Her grin was replaced by a cold look. She closed her eyes, drew out a string of power from her vast collection of Alices, and in a few seconds the boy was teleported in his room. Then she ran towards the highest building. She needed height in order to reach everyone's minds and change their memories. When she climbed the height, which was easy for her thanks to her Flight Alice, she stood there and spread her hands. Closing her eyes, she gave a mental tug at the connection with her acquaintance.

Acquaintances are strange animals created by the more powerful Alice users to bear a part of their power and to help pull the strings of the said power when making bigger and more powerful things. For example, if an Alice user with an acquaintance tries making a tsunami, the Alice-power creation will help them contain power over the big amount of water for longer. The minds of creation and creator are often mentally linked together.

Soon enough, a blue and white colored bird with lizard-like skin landed on Mikan's shoulder.

"_You ready, Routsa, there's a__ lot of people that saw me yesterday."_

"_Ready when you are, boss."_

Routsa is not exactly a lizard-like bird, but a dragon, currently in a smaller version, of course. She had picked the 'boss' thing from the people in the underworld, because she worked for no one, going on missions just for the fun of it.

Closing her eyes again, Mikan let the power running in her bloodstream gather on her fingertips. Sending an invisible power shock wave through the academy, she began her work. She found the people with memories of her from the previous day and changed her image from a brunette with light skin and hazel eyes to a French-looking girl with blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin. She might as well have passed as Ruka's twin.

"_Boss, can I come with you today? I want to meet the Animal Pheromone guy. It will be fun when he finds out his pheromones don't work on me."_

"_Okay, you deserve it."_

And now they remember her with Routsa.

"_But I want it to be a surprise, boss!" _the small dragon whined.

And now they don't.

"_Sometimes I can't help but think that your idea of fun is way different than mine,"_ Mikan told her acquaintance through their telepathic connection. Routsa snickered.

'_It'__s time for class,' _Yami thought.

In a matter of mere moments (Alices are amazing, aren't they?), she was already on the back of the classroom sitting on her seat next to Ruka and the empty one of Natsume. Of course, she looked like the girl from everyone's memories thanks to her Alices. She was wearing her uniform, pants not skirt, of course, with Routsa on her shoulder. Nobody noticed her, as if she had been there all the time.

What happened to Natsume? Well, Mikan erased his memories of the morning and as with everyone, replaced his memories of her image with others. After that much, he's bound to sleep for at least 6 hours.

His best friend, Ruka, came in the classroom a while after our favorite brunette, uh…blonde, and sat on his chair, after almost getting squashed by fan mobs. Usagi, his bunny, glanced curiously to Routsa and squirmed, trying to slip from the boy's grasp and run farther from the dangerous aura the dragon was emitting. The male looked at the rabbit in his hands, and then traced his eyes to Routsa.

"Awww," he cooed, "that's a cute little…" he trailed on, looking at her owner questioningly.

"Bird," she supported.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, what a strange little bird. What's it's name?" he asked.

"Her name's Routsa."

Ruka extended a hand towards the 'bird' and she gladly flew over. He scratched her on the chin and she really liked that. With a smile, he tried to use his pheromones, only to get that smile whipped off his face in a matter of seconds.

"Why aren't my pheromones working on her?"

"She's my pet," Mikan said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I use my Nullification as a shield to any Alice that can harm her or use her as bait."

Usagi jumped on Ruka's head.

"_Awww," _it was Routsa's turn to coo. "_That's a cute little…donkey." _she snickered.

"_Shut it, Routsa."_

"_Ne, can I bite him, huh, can I, can I?"_

"No."

The blonde boy turned his head to look at her questioningly. "I think she wants to bite you," Yami said.

"Oh. How did you guess?"

"I've had her for a long time and I, well, it's like we share the same mind," she glared at the female on the boy's arm.

"Wow. I guess you like animals a lot," he said and took the rabbit from his head. "I've had Usagi for a long time now and I can't understand him without my animal pheromone"

"Well that's not exactly a real animal," the 'blonde' girl mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

RING, RING, RING.

"I guess class is starting."

In walked Jinno-sensei. The class became from chatty to quiet in mere seconds. He glanced around the classroom and when he didn't find anyone to talk or even move; he turned and started his lesson. Mikan's acquaintance quietly made her way to Ruka's shoulder and swiftly bit his ear.

"OW!"

Jinno turned like lightning and when he spotted the poor blonde holding his ear, he said, "Mr. Nogi, please make loud noises outside," and shooed him out the door.

**Well? What do you think? I got a little overboard, did I? I personally liked it. I love to do my chores and homework while singing my favorite song's lyrics. **

**The song I imagined playing at the beginning was 'Culo "Miami Mix"' by Pitbull.**

**Plz R&R, thank you.**

**Bye-bye!**


	5. A planning afternoon

**_Crashing down upon…_**

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full Summary: **Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly nerd. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A kidnapping, or a try, at least, a 'teary' reunion, a couple unneeded flashbacks and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. Also, I want to thank my mum for watching over my fish while I'm not home.

**PAC: **Mum's…well, kinda like Misaki Harada, but I impersonate her boyfriend as Persona…

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

**Answering Keyheart's question: **First of all, it's a dragon. Dragons don't usually exist. Second, as I said before, acquaintances are _created by their master. Get it?_

_Flashback_

"Talk"

_'Think'_

_"Telepathic conversation"_

**Sixth Chapter:**

**Last time:**

_"OW!"_

_Jinno turned like lightning and when he spotted the poor blonde holding his ear, he said, "Mr. Nogi, please make loud noises outside," and shoed him out the door._

The innocent Ruka that got kicked out of the classroom sighed. He was currently walking through the corridors and mumbling to himself something in the lines of 'stupid teachers' and 'crazy birds'.

Natsume was in his room, he had woken up quite earlier than expected, but decided to not go to class. Glancing from his window, he saw the Northern Woods and every time he did that, he got a minor headache. He had no idea why, but he figured it had _something _to do with the new girl, what was her name? Oh, yeah, Yami Sayoko. He decided to corner her and make her spill the beans. Of course, he was sure that she would be like any other fan girl.

Oh, how wrong he was!

"Okay," he said to no one in particular and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. "Let's start plotting." He had no idea how lovesick he sounded, mumbling her make-belief name over and over again. Sure, he was trying to think of how to make her talk without getting intimate, like a fan girl once requested, but watching from the sidelines, anyone would think he was in love.

And someone did watch from the sidelines. His best friend, Ruka, had come to his room after getting kicked out, but he just stood outside Natsume's door trying to make an excuse with which his friend won't make fun of him. Well, he failed and when he was going to touch the doorknob, he heard someone from inside say, "Okay, let's start plotting," and he couldn't make himself not to listen. He heard Natsume mumble over and over again, "Yami Sayoko". His eyes widen – his best friend was in love with the new girl!

Ruka ran to his own room. Sitting on his bed after almost fainting from shock, he thought thoroughly about this. A few minutes later, he was done with the most important part of playing matchmaker – to find if both teens were worthy of one-another. And the answer was – of course! She was pretty, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, he suspected she was French like him, perfect curves, natural pretty face and cool attitude – sometimes bubbly, and dense, yesterday she looked like she didn't notice the hungry looks the male population was giving her, which could be a problem, but a minor one. The point is, she fit Natsume perfectly, he could picture them both, sitting under the Sakura tree, enjoying each other's company and all. Ruka sighed – if his friend showed more emotion, it would be like a dream come true!

Now on to step two: making a plan. In it, he has to bear in mind Natsume's and to try and make it more effective. Now, what to do…

A few floors up, in the special star bedrooms our raven haired lad had already made up his plan. To pursue it, he had to use Imai. And for that, he had to wait another few hours until school ends. So, he decided to take a stroll to his favorite Sakura tree.

Mikan was b-o-r-e-d. Not just bored, capitalized bored! She had learnt those lessons years ago! _'Stupid teachers, stupid classes, stupid, stupid, stupid,' _she thought almost banging on her desk out of anger. Koko, who was listening more to people's thoughts than to Jinno-sensei, snickered quietly. She scowled at him. Dang it! She has to guard her mind better!

And why the hell did she go to this God-forsaken school again? Oh yeah, the stupid job. Then again, she could say no, it's not too late, but… on the other hand her reputation would go down. Well, she could still find something to keep her fun. That Hyuuga guy seemed like an interesting persona. While silently contemplating on whether she should make his reputation go down slowly or to just dump a few buckets of water on him publicly, she felt that tingling sensation on the back of her heck. Opening her mind, she rudely asked, _"Who the fuck is stupid enough to try and get to my mind while I was thinking of pleasant things?"_

_"Hi, sis, love yah too."_

_"And what, might I ask, does my dear psychopathic brother want this time?"_

_"Feeling great, thank you." _He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. __"You have a mission tonight."__

_"Oh, great," _Mikan rolled her eyes. __"Pick me up at seven."__

_"Ha-ha, very funny, Golden Darkness, you're going to be a backup in this mission, there's always a first time, 'ya know. The usual time and place."_

_"M'kay, bye," _she said and the connection went off.

The bell rang and the whole classroom flooded out the door to the next class. Mikan decided to not go to the rest of the classes, because they were long and boring. Instead, she decided to go and visit her new toy – Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. Kuro Neko. Getting a safe distance from the school building, she teleported right outside of his window. Hearing, that the shower was on, she decided to make him a little surprise. And yes, there was no way she didn't see the plan. With a grin ear to ear and a cold look in her eyes, she sat on his bed to see if he was worthy.

He, on the other hand, was right now having a shower after completing his plan. He would corner her after school and ask her what it that he's forgetting is. Of course, he had to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea, but he hoped it would work out. Turning off the shower, he wrapped a towel around his naked body and went out the bathroom. There was waiting the surprise of his life. If he didn't have enough self composure, he would've jumped to the roof of fright.

"Care to get the hell out?"

"Mmm, no."

He sighed – there was nothing else he could do. She could nullify his flames and if he tried brute strength, she wouldn't budge. By the way, how did he know this? Now he was sure he was forgetting something. He was wondering, is now the right time? He heard a giggle from behind. Turning, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she answered and lay back on the lad's bed. Truth is she just read his mind. _'Well, I guess he's worthy of a toy…' she thought._

He, well, he decided, that walking around half-naked won't help, so he went into his walk-in closet and dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans. What surprised him when he went out was that she wasn't there anymore, but the most hated D.A. advisor was.

"What do you want, Persona," he spat.

"Now, now, be happy. For tonight's mission you're going to have a very interesting backup."

"What the hell, Persona, I thought you wanted me as bruised as ever, you never sent me backup before!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything. For both of you. Your backup will be Golden Darkness."

Natsume's eyes widen. Golden Darkness! She was, like, the best assassin in the whole underground! Having her as a backup meant that either the mission was hard, either really hard.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, it's just that she's bored and it would be her first time acting as a backup for someone," he said and disappeared.

The raven haired lad was left alone with his thoughts at last. Actually, only one thought was lurking in his mind now. _'Wow, GD as my backup? Wow.' _Not much, as you see. The few hours until ten o'clock would be the longest in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Phew! Do you believe that? A whole day in four chapters? I've read four consecutive days in one chapter, but oh hell, there's a first time for everything.<strong>

**Plz R&R. What'cha think? Plz tell me.**

**Feel free to ask questions! I love answering them!**

**BB!**


	6. A night to remember

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly nerd. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A kidnapping, or a try, at least, a 'teary' reunion, a couple unneeded flashbacks and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. Also, I want to thank my schoolmate and BFF for keeping me online company this summer.

**PAC: **He's a goofball, like Koko.

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation"_

**Chapter Seven – Of ****plans, deadly missions and temperamental girls:**

**Last time:**

_The raven haired lad was left alone with his thoughts at last. Actually, only one thought was lurking in his mind now. 'Wow, GD as my backup? Wow.' Not much, as you see. The few hours until ten o'clock would be the longest in his life._

As we were still there, let's see if he remembered his plan. Oh, now, he stood up and…here it comes, went to his desk to reread his plan. So, he hadn't forgotten it! Okay, he walked over to his door and exited with a confident smirk and an even more confident stroll. Going to Imai's would take all the confidence he could find – she was a demon! The only piece of information he wanted from her was where he could find the new girl.

"Ah, Hyuuga, I've been waiting for you," said Hotaru the second he got in her lab. "What can I do for yah?"

He looked taken aback, but answered nonetheless. "Where can I find That Sayoko girl?"

"What do I get?"

"A paycheck."

"On your Sakura tree," she blurted.

His eyes went wide. _'What? That girl on MY Sakura tree? Oh I ought a…!' _he thought and immediately ran there. Sure enough, she was on the highest branch, sleeping, or pretending to sleep. He knew flames wouldn't work, so he jumped up on the same branch and grabbed her collar. She woke up, or opened her eyes, and in the most cute voice she could muster, asked, "N-Natsume, w-what are you doing here?"

"This is my tree, you bitch! Get off right now!"

Sure, she knew, sure, she did it on purpose and sure, she acted. If not, he would already be dead. She smirked and ran off. Her sabotaging plan went perfectly.

_**Mikan-1**_

_**Natsume-0**_

He watched her run away with a smirk on his face. Soon, he went wide-eyed and slapped himself across the face – what an idiot he was!

**Time skip ****– The Northern Woods**

Persona slowly emerged from the shadows. Seeing his two most prized students made a glint form in his eyes. A dangerous chuckle escaped his lips. He flipped through the pages of the folder before handing it to the taller one, the boy. The other one was a girl. He looked at her and gave her a curt nod. She nodded back. The younger male returned the folder and disappeared.

The boy was Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. Kuro Neko. He had a calm aura that screamed 'DANGER!' from miles away. The girl, Mikan Sakura a.k.a. Yami Sayoko a.k.a. Golden Darkness had an aura that shouted of fun and games. Boy, could she hide her aura well!

It was time for their mission. She was his backup and as much she wanted to go there and do things her way, she couldn't. So, she sat on a nearby tree and watched as the lad evaded the AAO quarters. She was amused in how fast and silently he ran in. Not as much as her, though. She was like a ghost. A golden dark ghost. It was ironic, actually. A mission while on a mission.

She didn't need school. No, of course not. She just did a favor to her uncle – to clear his school from annoying AAO bugs. Luna Koizumi was one of them. As was Usami Wakako. Routsa was not with her tonight. If both Yami and GD appeared with a blue and white bird, he would instantly know who was who. He was not an idiot. But, as the second smartest person in Japan, if not the whole world, he sure was idiotic.

Seeing no one could see her, she let her mind wander for a few minutes. The first thing she heard was a loud and clear whine. _"Why couldn't I go too, boss!" _The girl chuckled. _"Don't pretend you don't know, Routsa,"_ was the obvious answer. The small dragon pouted. A telepathic pout or chuckle sound kind-of weird. Those made the girl almost laugh and blow up her cover.

They chatted for a few minutes and when she became bored, she used the X-ray Alice and spotted the boy running through the corridors, burning the guards to ashes. She tsk-ed – can't he be more obvious! At this rate he'll have 200-300 guards after him even before he got to the hostage they had to bust out. Sighing, she opened a telepathic conversation.

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_Who are you?" _questioned Natsume. _"And how did you get in my mind?"_

"_I'm your conscience."_ When the boy didn't argue, she almost laughed again. Oooh that should be fun!

But for now, she teleported next to him and began running. He spotted her, of course.

"What do you think you're doing?" he screeched.

"What do you think? Busting you and the hostage out," she replied and rolled her eyes. "The way I see it, you're trying to kill yourself earlier."

They continued running, but, Natsume noted, they didn't meet another guard on their way to the dungeons. She was probably using one of her Alices. Actually, he knew she was a multi Alice user, but he didn't know what kind or even how much she had. He looked at her. She was probably using one of them, because no matter ho much he observed her face and features, the only thing he could say about her was, that GD was undoubtedly female.

They got to the dungeons, but no one was there. The girl beside Natsume groaned. "I hate going to their labs!" she exclaimed, turned on her heel, grabbed the boy's wrist in the process and teleported right in the middle of a big lab. She looked around, unfazed by the Alice use, but the lad felt as if he was about to puke his insides. Mikan noticed his behavior, so she absently waved her hand and he felt surprisingly better.

Before he could thank her, though, she ran to a big container. Inside was an unconscious little girl. Using an elbow, she broke the glass and when the alarms broke, the water spilled and the little kid began to fall, she grabbed the girl and Natsume and teleported right in front of Persona. Before he could utter a word, she shushed him and said, "I know, I know, I had to just stay quiet and wait for him to try and bust out on his own, yeah, but it would've taken shorter if I didn't have to take care of two babies at once, 'ya know."

The DA adviser snorted and Natsume glared, both at the older girl. "So," she continued, "What do we do with this one?" and showed him the little girl.

"Oh, don't worry. Tomorrow she will probably wake up and we will explain to her about-"

"Yeah, yeah," she cut him off. "I know, I know, I just said that out of good mind, not out of good patience. Sheesh," she said and handed him the girl. "I'm off to bed." And with that, she disappeared.

Natsume, on the other hand, stared wide-eyed at the exchange between Persona and GD. And wow, they were on good terms. Note the sarcasm. Well, the DA advisor ran off, his supposed-to-be-backup disappeared and he was left there, completely forgotten. He shook his head – today was not one of his good days. At all. He made his was to the Sakura tree and sat at the trunk of it. A few minutes later, he gave up whatever he was trying to do, and went to his room to sleep.

First, of course, he took a long and refreshing shower and brushed his teeth. Slipping in his boxers, he jumped in bed. As an insomniac, though, he couldn't fall asleep the whole night.

Mikan, on the other side of the wall, was asleep by now, although she was indeed a light sleeper. When she came back, she argued with Routsa about the mission, then took a really needed shower, the teeth, of course, and she was fast asleep even before her head hit the pillow.

**Well, whad'ya think? ****I like busting Natsume and making him look like an idiot. I also like a badass Mikan. I'd like to add another extra to my fic and that is:**

**Preview! So, next time on Crashing down upon:**

'_Wait, you read my mind?'_

He scowled. Great. Now what? Plan D?

Wait! Wait a minute, rewind! If it was _his_ conscience, wasn't it supposed to be a male voice? And how could _his_ conscience know everyone's secrets? And if it wasn't his conscience, then how did it get in his head?

"_Maybe your female part?"_

Yeah, right, but if he could figure out- Wait a minute! There the voice was, again. He fought, somehow, to keep her in his mind.

'_Who are you?' _he questioned.

**Anyway, R&R!**

**Ja!**


	7. A dawned upon realisation

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly nerd. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A kidnapping, or a try, at least, a 'teary' reunion, a couple unneeded flashbacks and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Woot! 41 reviews! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. Also, I want to thank my friend from the village for…well, for being a friend.

**PAC: **She's like Sumire Shouda. She is proud, blunt, bossy, and a bit of a nag, but cares for her friends.

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight – Of <strong>**consciences and puzzles**

_No need for flashbacks here.__ It's just that they went to bed. What else do you want?_

Going straight from the gates, then right and left after that, you'd find the High school building on your right. Up on the third out of five floors and a roof, first classroom on the right is 2-B. There were our two protagonists of the story. Mikan was in class, Natsume too.

He was boring holes into her, but she had decided to not pay attention to him and was trying very hard. She was getting irritated, when a thought occurred. Mentally grinning, she opened her mind.

"_Natsume."_

She almost giggled, when a shocked expression found its way on his face.

'_W-who are you?'_

"_Your conscience, dummy," _she lied. He thought back and remembered when the said 'conscience' talked to him during the mission. Bloody hell, he had forgotten all about it!

"_Yep, that's right, you know me from there," _she confirmed.

'_Wait, you read my mind?'_

"_No, I'm _in_ your mind, smartass," _there, she lied again.

'_Riiight, I knew that.'_

"_Pffft, like shit you did."_

'_Yeah, yeah, what do you want?'_

"_Well, first of all, stop staring at that girl or it will be obvious you like her."_

'_Like hell I would.' _

"_Stop staring?"_

'_Like her.'_

"_I see. Well, tell you a secret – I know everything!"_

'_Huh?'_

"_I know everything. I know your secrets, her secrets, everyone's secrets. Everything."_

'_You know her secrets?'_

"_Yes, first of all, she is very aware of your love gaze towards her."_

Natsume immediately stopped glaring. Nice job, Mikan. _'Anything else?' _he thought. No answer. He scowled. Great. Now what? Plan D?

Plan A was looking for information. That didn't work. B was stalking. Actually, what had happened then? He couldn't remember. C was planned right after his conscience told him she knows everything. Now what would be plan D?

Wait! Wait a minute, rewind! If it was _his_ conscience, wasn't it supposed to be a male voice? And how could _his_ conscience know everyone's secrets? And if it wasn't his conscience, then how did it get in his head?

Mikan was inwardly smirking. Of course, she wanted to play. And by dropping him pieces of the puzzle, and reading his mind afterwards, yep, you could say she was entertained enough.

**Time Skip – The Sakura tree**

He was sitting under his favorite tree that had always calmed him down. Closing his eyes, he tried to think over the facts. First, they had a mysterious blonde as a new classmate. By the way, which class was she in? Probably with the freaks from the special class. She has a strange bird (Ruka had told him what had happened in class that day). But what had made him want to research her was that her name seemed fake on her. But how could that happen? Her name suited her last time he checked. The he remembered plan B. His memory of then was like erased. Then again, why did he label it as a failure? And then there was this strange voice-…

"Na~tsu~me~!" someone shouted. Somebody get him earphones! The voice sounded like a screech, and the girl to whom the voice belonged to was always acting like a bunny in breeding season. Koizumi Luna, a bitchy whore, twelfth in riches and pretty dumb for a tenth in knowledge. Couldn't she understand he didn't want to see her ugly face especially now?

"Natsume!" the same awful voice came again, but as a shriek and he fought the urge to grin at the female's flamed head. That ought' a make her keep her distance…Right?

Anyway, the 'conscience' couldn't be exactly a conscience, plus, it was a female. Then again, there was no female in the whole campus with the Telepathic Alice. So, who or what could the voice be?

"_Maybe your female part?"_

Yeah, right, but if he could figure out- Wait a minute! There the voice was, again. He fought, somehow, to keep her in his mind.

'_Who are you?' _he questioned.

"_No one you should know," _she said, and added as an afterthought, _"But even if you knew, you wouldn't be able to even bruise me."_

That helped a little. That lowed the count to three girls he was sure he could never even touch: Golden Darkness, because she was stronger both mentally and physically, Yami Sayoko, because she had the Nullification Alice and his flames didn't work on her, plus, she was faster and stronger than him (he made a mental note to ask Imai for videotapes of that day in the Northern Woods, how he knew that remained a mystery for him), and lastly, Sakura Mikan, because she always disappeared when she didn't have work. But of all three of them, the Yami girl was out of the count, she had _only_ the Nullification Alice. It couldn't be Sakura Mikan also, because her parents didn't have the Telepathic Alice, so she couldn't possibly have it too.

'_So you're Golden Darkness, huh?' _he thought.

"_Yep, but it was fun to toss you parts of the puzzle that is me," _answered the girl. That was partially true. It actually wasn't fun, it's still fun, but hell, let's tell him a little more. _"But let me tell you another two things: first, just think about it, and we'll talk telepathically. Second, although my telepathic ability can send thoughts to people on the other side of the world, when I talked with you, I was always not farther than twenty meters away from you."_

He heard a rustle from above. He looked up and saw her herself, Yami Sayoko gracefully landing next to him. Realization hit him like a brick in the face – _'Yami Sayoko is Golden Darkness!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Whazzup? Did'ya like it? Send me a review, please, please, please, please…<strong>

**Ahem, yes, he got that right, but will he find out that Yami, GD and Mikan are the same person? How will he? What hints will Mikan drop him? **

**Well, this chapter was mostly Natsume centered (he threatened to burn me if it wasn't), as you saw.**

**Preview:**

"Listen, I will need an Alice stone from you."

"_What for?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Nothing for now. Let's let her strike and wonder."<em>

"_That will be entertaining."_

* * *

><p>"Ruuuka-pyon!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, you do remember the girl you saved last night, right?"<p>

"Yeah, what of it?"

**Please, R&R, thank you.**

**Bye! **


	8. Another plan and lots of underaged

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly nerd. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A kidnapping, or a try, at least, a 'teary' reunion, a couple unneeded flashbacks and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: ** **KeroNya, for the nice comment - nobody said something like that to me before, I'm flattered...**And my other readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I'll feel very,very good if you leave a review. Also, I want to_…thank…_my female classmates for inspiring me to include the Luna character

**PAC: **They're like Luna – acting bitchy and all…

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine – <strong>**of plans and kids**

Luna was running around the corridor in anger, pushing and yelling at everyone that was unfortunate enough to cross her path. How dare she take Natsume's attention! Ooh, she's gonna get it! The new girl, that Sayoko bitch had HER Natsume's attention! Taking out her sell, she dialed a number and after two rings, a smooth male voice answered:

"_Hello?"_

"Listen, I will need an Alice stone from you."

"_What for?"_

"Um…to take the Kuro Neko to your HQ?" it came out more of a question than a statement. In reality, she wanted, as every crazy fangirl, to have him all to herself.

"_Okay," _he didn't doubt, although he was quite sure it wasn't for these purposes. _"One of my guards will send it to you."_

"When will it arrive?"

"_First thing tomorrow."_

"Okay. Bye, Reo." She ended the call.

Routsa was in a dark corner of the corridor and after Luna left, she leapt down and flew out the window. All the while, she had connected her mind with her master and Mikan saw the whole exchange.

"_Did you hear that, boss?"_

"_Yes, Routsa, I did."_

"_What will we do now?_

"_Nothing for now. Let's let her strike and wonder."_

"_That will be entertaining."_

.*.*.*.

Ruka had a hard time. Boring, too. Stalking a stalker, while trying to not be stalked. In other words, Ruka was following Natsume, who was following Yami, who was doing nothing, while trying to not be spotted by Imai's cameras. Right now was after PE and Mikan was storing the basket balls in a big closet. This was his chance! He ran there, pushed Natsume into Mikan and both of them in the closet and locked the door. An Alice proof one. Nice.

But his eyes almost jumped out of his sockets, when he went into the cafeteria and saw them on the special star table, silently eating their lunches. They spotted him and Yami waved her hand, calling him over.

"Ruuuka-pyon!" she shouted, playfully stretching the first syllable of his name.

'Ruka-pyon'? Since when did she start to call him like that? He inwardly shrugged, took his lunch and went on their table.

"Where's Routsa," he asked, looking around to ensure the stupid bird, in his opinion, wasn't there.

"Oh, she's here." And the blonde boy jumped, when he felt something from his back move and climbed on his shoulder. This time, the bird licked his earlobe, as in saying sorry.

"She says she's sorry," Yami translated.

"I figured," Ruka answered, and scratched her chin. "And I think she likes people to scratch her chin," he laughed, and Routsa nodded.

Mikan laughed too, when she spotted something black move outside of the cafeteria. "Sorry guys, but I have an errand to do," she said and ran to where she spotted the black cloth.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"My, my, you never fail to surprise me," a voice said.

"You know, whatever it is, you could've told me telepathically."

"But where's the fun in that?" a clear, annoying whine was heard.

"Stop whining like a baby, bro, shoot."

"Well, you do remember the girl you saved last night, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"While she was in the liquid, she wasn't out. She saw you and immediately got attached to you. She doesn't want anyone except you to get near her."

"Ok, I like kids. A little, but still. So, what's her name and everything?"

Persona, as you'd already know, opened a folder and started reading, "Hana Mitsuki, age 11, Alice of Water, controls all three water conditions, but is quite unique. She controls all gases, as in, air, azoth etc., all kinds of liquids and any hard object. It's all done with one Alice, but GA decided she's a multi-Alice user. What idiots," he said and shrugged.

"Hmmm, interesting. Continue."

"Well, she's in elementary school, special star, will be living with you for now, if you don't mind, she's supposed to start missions from next month, but I think you'll handle her missions as well as the other kid's, right?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Um, you won't go to afternoon classes, you'll take the kid, show her around and move yourself and her in your house, the one in the Northern Woods."

She tried to fake innocence. "What house?"

"Good try, Mikan, but I know about it and you'll have to leave your toy for now."

Yami pouted. "Well, at least Routsa would stop whining about wanting to go back there, she has her own room, you know." Persona chuckled, "Yeah, it's an interesting mansion. Pretty nice use of your Alices, I might say, no one has spotted it for now, except me."

"That's good. Let's keep it that way, shall we, dear brother," she smiled a sugary sweet smile. He shuddered. When she starts addressing him as 'dear brother', it meant '_or I'd lose a _dear brother'.

"Oh, and another thing, tomorrow, there will be a new teacher, another AAO pest, and I think your history with him isn't lovely."

Her face darkened. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and slowly exhaled. "For now, let's focus at the little girl. Where is she?"

"At mom's office. You know, that every new kid has to go through the division's principal."

The school was Mikan's family's property. Her mother was the ESP, her father the MSP, and her uncle – the HSP. Her brother was the head teacher. The hospital's director was Mikan's aunt, her uncle's wife, and Subaru Imai – Mikan's best friend's brother – the head doctor. Her cousin, her uncle and aunt's son, held a shop near Central.

With a swift motion she appeared in front of her mother and the practically mute girl in her mission attire. The little kid had long pink hair and grass green eyes. Smooth and tanned – her skin.

Golden Darkness nodded to Yuka. The child immediately recognized her savior and threw herself at her. Mikan didn't even flinch at the weigh that clung to her as if its life depended on it. Instead, a grin spread across her face and after she detached the little girl from herself, she said, "Let's tour you around now, shall we?"

Hana enthusiastically shook her head yes. With another nod to her mother, the two younger girls exited the older one's cabinet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey, guys, How're you doing?<strong>

**I'm doing great, thanks and I think I'm sugar high!**

**I know you don't care, as long as I update, but isn't there a single pitiful soul out in the cruel world?**

**Natsume and Mikan: of course no one wants to be seen with you or others will think they're freaks.**

**Mou, see what I mean? Tsk – cruel world, cruel indeed…**

**So, here's the preview:**

She was there.

Seriously.

* * *

><p>"Awww, coming again so soon?"<p>

* * *

><p>"The couple's ring is intended for couples," Yami explained.<p>

* * *

><p>This place is so cool," Hana chirped.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Where could she be?'<em>

**Thanks for reading, leave a review, hugs and kisses to you!**

**Mikan: You definitely are sugar high…**

**R&R, bye!**


	9. A shopping spree

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**NEW! Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly girl. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A reunion, series of murders, lots of plan busting, a few missions, whatnot, and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. Also, I want to thank my cousin - she's coming and it won't be boring anymore! Woot!

**PAC: **She's well, I don't know, like Mikan maybe…or Anna…

**A/N: **currently I'm working on a bonus chapter, **The Forgotten**, and it will take me some time, plus I have yet to finish eleventh chapter, AND soon I'm going to the beach with friends, so I'm going to try and sneak some time to write, but don't expect to write nonstop!

Sorry, guys, I know you're disappointed, but I have my own life, well, kind-of, sort-of, anyway, continue!

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call"_

**Chapter ten ****– of shopping trips to Central**

She was there.

Seriously.

And hour of walking around Central town with a little ball of fun was more exhausting than the hardest mission. First, they went to the howaloon shop and she bought two big boxes, which she devoured faster than a hyena. A hungry hyena. And after that, would you believe this, they went to a restaurant and she ate almost everything on the menu. How long had this kid been starved? An hour passed in only eating and Hana and Mikan were now near the fountain, the older girl trying to catch her breath, while the younger was jumping around in joy.

It was early spring now, Mikan noted. She never cared about seasons, but seeing it now kinda calmed her. Maybe it was the way the earth was pulsating in happiness of the warm touch of the sun? Or how the birds sang spring songs to every stranger that crossed their path? Yami frowned when she remembered what they would do next – go shopping for clothes. Well, at least before that, they'll go to _his_ shop to take Alice control devices for both her and Hana.

She stood from the bench she was sitting on and called the younger girl. Instead of going towards the shops, she took a 180 degree turn and went the other way, leaving a confused eleven year old behind. The Water Alice shrugged and followed. Soon they got to the forest and behind a neat line of trees and bushes, there was a path. It was constructed of lots of big, rainbow colored stones, with small rubble stones in between them. At the end of the colorful way there stood a small cottage made out of stone and wood. It looked welcoming, with the path and all, but the dead trees surrounding it said otherwise. The smaller girl hid behind Mikan as she opened the door with a creek.

Inside was clean and neat. On the walls there were lots of glass shelves with jewelry made out of the same colorful stones as the path outside. There was something like a table and a cash register on it. A little bell above the door rang and startled the smaller human form. On the other side of the room there was another door with gravures neatly flowing from the middle to the sides of it.

"Awww, coming again so soon?" someone asked as the said door swung open revealing a man in his early twenties. He was wearing casual clothes – a pair of worn out jeans and a simple blue T-shirt. He had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. There was a tattoo under his left eye and his face had broken into a grin.

"Yes, I need two of your strongest controlling devises. One for me and one for her," she pointed to Hana.

"Ok," he answered with a grin and went to the back, from where he came. A few minutes later, he came with a box, still grinning ear-to-ear.

"Would you like another piercing?"

"Of course," she answered, took a golden trinket from the box, put it in a piercing gun that the guy brought along, pushed up her blouse and without an 'ouch' made herself a navel piercing. Hana was bewildered – how could she do that without even wincing? The man didn't look impressed; obviously she had did that other times too.

"Show her the trinkets, Tsubasa," she said and he instantly crouched down to Hana's size and opened the box, so she could find something that she likes. She took a small ring with a yellow stone in the shape of a star, put it on her ring finger and smiled. Both adults stared.

"The couple's ring," Tsubasa exclaimed, while Mikan nodded. The little girl tilted her head, asking them mutely what's wrong.

"The couple's ring is intended for couples," Yami explained.

"Yeah, and I know who has the other ring," said the boy.

"My little brother/cousin," they simultaneously finished.

Again, the girl tilted her head and asked, "Who's he?"

"Youichi Sakura-Hijiri. Ten years ago a Hijiri bastard kidnapped him for around five years. Then he transferred in the Academy and since he would be too bothered by people if they knew he was a Sakura, he changed his last name to Hijiri. Same as me, in school, my name is Yami Sayoko, remember that, Hana," Mikan said and the smaller girl nodded her head in understanding.

They left soon after that, because soon it would get dark and they had to unpack, along with shop for Hana. First, they went to a lingerie shop, which I don't think needs describing – a shop with lots of lingerie. Then, a clothing shop, from where the girl bought almost everything. Paying was not a problem, since Mikan has an unlimited rabbits card. Lots of shoes, clothes, book's, accessories and hats shops (and a supermarket) later, the two were in the Northern Woods, in front of the mansion. Hana was gaping at the size of the house, but Yami simply went over and opened the door. Inside was filled with boxes.

The left wing of the three story house was a garage, filled with motorcycles and all kinds of fancy cars. The second and third floors of the rest of the mansion was where the bedrooms, library and study rooms were, and on the first floor there was a kitchen, living room, dining room, music room and even games room. There was a door, leading to the backyard, where there were tennis and basketball courts and a big swimming pool. The stairs in the hall inside led to the second and then third floors. The two girl's rooms were on the second floor, against each-other. Each room had its own bathroom and toilet.

Mikan used her Levitation Alice to open the boxes and place everything to where it belongs. Her stuff, actually. The house was already decorated – cupboards, dishwashing machine, washing machine, microwave and the like were in the kitchen, a large flat screen TV, sofa, armchairs, table, etc. to the living room, and so on.

Her uniform and clothes and the little girl's new ones were at their respective places in their room's walk-in closets. Books at the bookshelves, although there was a library and most of the books were doubled or tripled. But, oh hell, it's fun when buying.

The food and ingredients they bought filled the gigantic double-door fridge. That way they would have food for at least half a month.

"This place is so cool," Hana chirped.

"I knew you'd like it," Mikan said. "But for now, since you're already unpacked and it still isn't dark, let's train a little. I'm your assigned trainer." The little girl beamed and immediately answered with a 'yes'.

They exited the mansion and went to the training grounds.

.*.*.*.*.

Natsume watched her go from his seat at the cafeteria. He also saw the black cloth and was worried. He shook his head. He did not just say he's worried! The woman's a better assassin than he is! Whoever talked shit to her would have been either testing his luck, either already dug his grave. Thinking back, he almost paled – he did not do those things!

Ruka watched as on his best friend's face were displayed worry, shock, denial, entertainment and fear. (I think you'd know which thought with which emotion is paired, right?) Ever since that Sayoko girl came here, he was more open – not that before he couldn't read Natsume like a book, but now it was more easy, like reading a picture book. He almost giggled at this thought, but kept it to himself – if his friend knew, he'd be roasted alive!

Natsume glanced back to the door and saw no one. A thought ran across his mind. He always got the tough missions, so Yami would too. What could be so urgent, so that it had to be done during the middle of the day?

When she didn't appear in any of the afternoon classes, he grew more worried. '_Where could she be?'_

**It's paranoia, I tell yah! Natsume's paranoid!**

**Natsume: Shut up or I'll burn you!**

**Me: PMS-ing, aren't we?**

**Mikan: BMB, stop messing around with the poor wittwe boy (loud protests from Natsume's side)**

**Ok, let's get to the preview:**

Since then, there was no more bubbly and cheerful Mikan.

* * *

><p>She put her hand on his shoulder and before he could react, she teleported them in the cemetery, right in front a dug out grave.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yami," the little girl tried out. "Ok!"<p>

**R&R, bye!**


	10. A Bonus Chapter

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**NEW! ****Full Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly girl. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A reunion, series of murders, lots of plan busting, a few missions, whatnot, and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to my dad, who went abroad to work

**PAC: **Well, he's cool, like…Tsubasa!

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

**A/N: Hotaru was sooo forgotten, so this chapter is from the beginning to present time with Hotaru**

**A/N[2]: KeroNya, just as you always laugh at my story, your comments are always cheering me up, thanks! And no, it's not Natsume's grave, wait and see with who she goes there, whose is the grave, etc…**

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call__"_

**Chapter ****Ten (point) Five – The Forgotten**

It all started that sunny day, when our inventor was in class like every school day, but today was different. She was on strings. She knew of the new student – her childhood best friend – Mikan. Oh how she missed her!

The bell rang, but no sign of the teacher. She was getting irritated, when the door opened and in twirled their class's teacher, Narumi.

"Hello, my dear, lovely students!" he started, smiling brightly at everyone, "How was your morning?"

"Cut the crap and tell the news!" someone shouted. Narumi's smile dropped and he tried to look offended. "Okay, so, there's a new student in our class today, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, is the student a boy, or a girl?" someone cut him in mid-sentence.

"It's a girl, so please-"

"What's her name?" someone asked, cutting in again.

"What's her Alice?"

"Is she pretty?"

Narumi went towards the door and peeked out. He whispered something and came back with a smile. "Okay, class, I introduce you to Yami Sayoko, your new classmate." Hotaru was sure she would use a fake name – Mikan never liked the spotlights. She stopped next to the teacher and he said, "This is Yami-chan, Alice Nullification, rank special star."

"Hi, everyone," she said.

Then, Narumi announced the rest like who's her partner and ran out before the said partner had time to burn him. The brunette waved goodbye and went out of the room.

'_I guess she didn't notice me,' _the inventor thought. Well, she was wrong.

After Yami-san (Mikan) went out to who-knows-where, Hyuuga stood up and proceeded to skipping class. What caught him by surprise was when the said girl did a sudden double-take and her hazel eyes scanned the room again, Natsume raising a brow at the sudden interruption of his all-mighty-and-glorious-exit, while Hotaru's eyes got a hopeful glint. The brunette went over to her and they looked at each other, after which Mikan, who got the positive answer to her mute question, jumped at her, shouting 'HOTARU!". The said inventor barely stopped herself from using the BAKA gun on her friend; after all, that was their first reunion in years. That, as she noticed, dumbfounded the whole class.

Ah, the wonders of friendship…

**Time skip – The Imai Lab**

Lots of machines everywhere. That was the best description of an inventor's lab. Hotaru's lab didn't make a difference. At all. There were screens on the walls, showing the whole Academy and lots of robots and blueprints everywhere on the floor and work plot. Metal parts, structures, bolts, nuts, screwdrivers, etc. were in the far back of the room.

Somewhere along those lines was a clean desk, next to which there was a door that led to the girl's dorm room, consisting of a bed, drawers, a wardrobe, and another door with a sign, 'WC'. Hotaru was currently sitting on a swivel chair in front of the screens, mostly the library, finding it amusing to watch Hyuuga in disguise.

Earlier that day, he had come to her lab, promising her a big amount of money, if she gave him info of her friend. Of course, she respected her best friend's privacy, something she didn't do for others, so she declined. Now, she was watching him in his pathetic get up browsing through the library, looking for a Nullification Alice wielder, in other words, Mikan's father. Nope, he didn't find it, so he gave up and…What is he doing? Oh, going to his dorm…Too bad…

**.*.*.*.**

The next morning, Hotaru woke up rather late. Yesterday's events came crashing to her and she immediately understood: somebody had found out she was Mikan Sakura, because she remembered Mikan as a blonde. Probably Hyuuga. Routsa was there too, then. Hell, of course she was there too! They were inseparable!

Hotaru dressed in her uniform and went to class. Seeing as Mikan was already occupied, she silently went to her desk and watched the two (Mikan and Routsa) was conversing with Ruka. She took her time to observe the both of them. Mikan was now practically Ruka's twin. Blonde hair, azure eyes, half French, etc. – all the same. Oh, well…

And Routsa – she grew up, therefore guessing Mikan was a lot stronger than last time.

Class started. Jinno-sensei entered and Hotaru's attention went to the front. A few minutes later, some pitiful soul shouted, "OW!" and Jinno shooed…guess who…Ruka out, telling him to make loud noises outside. Most of the class laughed at the 'hidden' meaning.

Later that day Mikan came to her with a request.

"Ne, Hotaru, if Natsume comes here and ask where am I, tell him I'm at the Sakura tree and if I'm not, call me after he leaves, ok?"

Hotaru almost asked why, but restrained herself – after all, she already knew the answer – for fun. And indeed, the raven haired Alice came in her lab a few hours late, asking for Yami-san. She told him where to find her and after he stormed out, she looked at the screen – no, she wasn't there. Picking up a necklace, she put it around her neck and opened a telepathic conversation.

"_Mikan, he's coming."_

"_Got it."_

Now all she had to do was sit back and watch the show. She saw when Mikan teleported on a tree branch and closed her eyes. Falling in the role of the best actor alive, she looked like she slept at least hours. When Hyuuga came, she watched as Mikan asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, an "N-Natsume, w-what are you doing here?"

Enraged, he apparently forgot why he was there, so he said, "This is my tree, you bitch! Get off right now!"

Of course, she knew, she did it on purpose and she acted. If not, he would already be dead. She smirked and ran off. The sabotaging plan went perfectly.

He watched her run away with a smirk on his face. Soon, he went wide-eyed and slapped himself across the face – what an idiot he was!

Hotaru, as the money maker she was, didn't let that face escape the cameras. It would make her millions.

If that face would make her millions, the faces Natsume did the following morning would make her tons of money.

.*.*.*.

The next day at lunch, Hotaru watched as Mikan ran off towards Persona. She knew about the mission. Also, she had a very good guess what would her next 'mission' be.

Yep, the next morning, Mikan popped with a little girl in class…

**Hey, guys! What do you think? The preview is kind of at the end of the chapter…**

**And lemme get this clear: EVEN IF I DID FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M NOT UPDATING WITHOUT AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS! THAT APPLIES TO THE FUTURE CHAPTERS TOO!**

**R&R, please! You reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside…**


	11. Another twist

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**NEW! Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly girl. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A reunion, series of murders, lots of plan busting, a few missions, whatnot, and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to my mum, who'll be getting her driver's license soon and I'm surprised the instructor didn't run away or get in the hospital after being in the same car with her as the driver. Well, he actually did get in the hospital for a broken leg, but pray tell, it's not from mum XD

**PAC: **She's clumsy, like Mikan. And intelligent, like Hotaru. And good in cooking (I love her meals…YUM!), like Anna.

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call__"_

**Chapter ****eleven – of killers and kids**

The next day Mikan woke up early, dressed in her usual attire and did her usual training. When she was ready, it was an hour before school **[A/N: school starts at 8 o'clock]**, so she showered and dressed in the high school uniform. After shaking Hana awake, she went downstairs and made breakfast. The little girl came down a few minutes later, dressed up in her uniform and rubbing her eyes awake. She stiffed a yawn and sat down on the chair, pulling it closer to the table in the middle of the kitchen. And voila! Breakfast was served.

Mikan didn't eat, she had to kill that dreaded new 'teacher' before he got to meet anyone, or they would question his disappearance later. She had to move fast – soon he would be getting to the teacher's lounge. Making herself invisible, she teleported right behind _him_ – Hayate Matsudaira, her childhood _'friend'_, working for the AAO.

_**Flashback~**_

_A little __four year old was in the middle of a clearing in the forest, sobbing. She was sitting there, legs brought up to her chest, crying her little heart out. She was lost. Not knowing when or how, she had wandered alone, away from her parents the day when they had went out on a picnic, following a pretty butterfly. When she lost the bug, she looked around – no one there. She tried calling out – still no one. So, there she was, in the clearing, sobbing._

_A boy, around 15-16 years old, suddenly came out from the bushes. The girl looked up and saw him. She thought he was friendly, at first. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. But first impressions are not always right. He waved his hand and she passed out._

_The next thing she knew, she was in a big place, a laboratory, tied down to an armchair. She looked around and saw the boy talking with someone that looked a bit older than him._

"_I've got her."_

"_I saw," the older man said, nonchalance in his voice. "Now let's get to work."_

_**End Flashback~**_

After that they had tortured her for god-knows-what and god-know-how-much and she was saved by her parents later on. Since then, there was no more bubbly and cheerful Mikan. Only a cold hearted killer. So, there she was, repaying him for his _kindness_.

She put her hand on his shoulder and before he could react, she teleported them in the cemetery, right in front a dug out grave. Reading the gravestone, Hayate gasped. It read:

_**Hayate Matsudaira**_

_**13.05.1983 – 28.07.2011**_

_**An AAO pest, cold hearted son-of-a-bitch…**_

_**And a dead man.**_

He instantly knew who was behind him. Saying he was shocked would be the understatement of the year. How did they know about him? He wanted to run.

Mikan, on the other hand, let him read the gravestone and take a wild guess of who she was. She glanced at her wristwatch – still about 45 minutes to end this, go take Hana and go to school. Nowhere to be running for. While waiting for her pray to remember every detail of his short, 28 year long life, she took in her surroundings – a graveyard. Lots of graves, emitting that spooky atmosphere. Lots of weeds everywhere, some big and encircling the tombstones, as in saying: 'Mine;' some small, just popped out of the ground. A few stone paths crossed in front of fewer graves, the rest were with nothing but grass in front. Some were neat and clean, some old and deserted. It smelled like rotten – even with soil on its path, the smell still had that edge, as if you're whiffing a dead body from centimeters. In the middle of the cemetery there was a big old tree, its crust grey like mist, almost ghostly. The tree had no leafs, and even though it was spring, here was freezing.

When she decided she gave him enough time, she spun his stunned body, took a dagger from her belt and quickly and silently cut his throat. She let go of the handful of hair she had grabbed and pushed the corpse into the hole. Using her Earth Alice, she buried him six feet under the ground.

Content with her work, she teleported back to the mansion, Hana was already done with the breakfast and was waiting patiently in front of the stairs. Mikan took her bag and signaled her to go. The little girl patted her backpack and went after her. They walked for a few minutes, when Mikan decided to break the silence. She said, "I hope you're not confused with me, are you?" Hana gave her a puzzled look and she explained, "I'm Mikan, but also Golden Darkness, when on a mission, but when in school, I'm Yami, ok?"

"Yami," the little girl tried out. "Ok!"

"So, you're gonna stay in class with me until you get rid of your phobia?" Mikan asked.

"Um, yeah," she shyly answered.

"Well, your anthropophobia* is partly cured now, but I guess you'll stay with me even throughout class until you're fully cured, am I right?" Mikan raised a brow, asking.

The girl just nodded. "Yami-nee-chan," the said high scholar turned her head towards the asking pink haired. "I-Is everyone good there?"

"Oh, of course," the brunette answered. "Although I don't know them much myself, I'm there from only a few days, but I think they're a nice gang." Hana nodded again. They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the high school building.

When the two walked in the classroom, all of the chatter stopped. They looked to and fro Yami and Hana. The latter hid behind the former in fear. Then all the girls squeaked and rushed to the small figure.

"Oh, how cute!" and "What a pretty little girl!" was heard everywhere. Then one of the guys out shouted all the girls, going through the crowd. He stopped right in front of the two and bowed a polite bow, and said, "Hello, miss," to which Hana hid farther behind Mikan and squeaked out, "Y-Yami-onee-chan, who's the suicidal idiot?"

The most of the girls giggled, while the guy blushed crimson red, "No," he said. "I'm the 'Yami-sama fan club' president, Akira. May I request you call me onii-chan, for I am your nee-chan's future boyfriend?" he asked the pink-haired.

"Onee-chan," she turned to Mikan, "Does the imbecile," she pointed to the fan boy, "act stupid, or is it his nature?" she asked, to which the asked brunette shrugged. Somehow, the 2-B students felt like a deja-vu (did you remember from where?).

The two girls made their way to the back of the classroom and sat Mikan next to the window and Hana next to her.

Natsume got to the classroom soon after them and went to his seat on the back. Seeing as a little girl had occupied his seat, the temperature raised a few degrees. He was just about to open his mouth, when Yami shot him a death glare from behind the kid, so he gulped down his words and went to sit with his best friend Ruka on the row in front of them. _'Yami,' _he thought.

"_Yeah?"_

'_Why the hell is there a little girl on my seat?'_

"_Long story short, she's attached to me," _Mikan answered and cut the telepathic line.

The other students were dumbfounded – Natsume never let anybody to sit on his seat! They didn't see the blonde shot him a glare, neither did they know, that Yami could kill him with a flick of her hand, so a few suicidal girls made their way to Yami and Hana.

"How could you!" the girl at the front, apparently, their leader, roared.

Mikan calmly looked at them and raised an eyebrow, asking what. The fan boys immediately made their way to the fan girls and roared back, "What are doing, shouting to Yami-sama!"

The females answered, "That little girl with Yami-san took Natsume-sama's seat!"

"And he found another seat!" they countered.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Everything for Yami-sama!"

"Shoot!"

"Tomorrow, an Alice dodge-ball game, at ten o'clock, be there!"

"You're on!"

**Aaand CUT!**

**What do you think? And Alice dodge-ball game because of a seat! Ohhh, I can't wait, can you?**

**But you will have to, I won't…**

***: Anthropophobia - ****A profound fear of human beings, or of human society.**

**So, please send me a review, here's the preview:**

Where could that stupid minion be!

* * *

><p>He blindly followed orders.<p>

* * *

><p>And then there were two…<p>

**And I was thinking of another thing – A lucky reviewer! The lucky one who gets the title of lucky reviewer by me, will get to read around half of the story before it's put up! What do you think of the idea?**

**R&R, thanks!**


	12. A game and new pairings

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly girl. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A reunion, series of murders, lots of plan busting, a few missions, whatnot, and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. This chapter is dedicated to my math teacher…

**PAC: **She's like a female version of Jinno, only shorter.

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call__"_

**Chapter twelve – of big sisters**** and games**

**Last time:**

"_Everything for Yami-sama!"_

"_Shoot!"_

"_Tomorrow, an Alice dodge-ball game, at ten o'clock, be there!"_

"_You're on!"_

Yes, games were on, but let's go a little back now, around the morning, when a strawberry blonde was waiting impatiently in her room for an exclusive delivery. She was pacing back and forth, almost starting to scream in frustration. Where could that stupid minion be! He had to deliver the stone half an hour ago! She was so going to make him kill himself…

A pop was heard and a man with a black suit and dark sunglasses appeared in the dorm room, making Luna jump in surprise, before regaining her composure and stretching an arm out for the Alice stone.

The tall figure hesitated but gave her a little bag. The woman peeked inside and after finding what she wanted, she didn't even blink, when she put a mark on him and told him to kill himself. He blindly followed orders.

**Time skip – The Sakura Tree**

Natsume was there. Hana was next to him. Mikan was up in the tree branches, sleeping, this time for real.

A small figure made its way to the same tree. Silvery gray hair shone under the sun and alerted the three of the coming kid. Natsume stood still, while Hana observed the boy, and Mikan woke up at the feeling of someone approaching, and opened a telepathic conversation.

"_Hi, brat, miss me?"_

"_Mikan-nee,"_ he mentally exclaimed, _"Where are you?"_

"_On the Sakura tree branches."_

Natsume watched as the boy's features brightened up. He looked up by some unimaginable force, and saw Yami up, her eyes resting on Youichi, a calm concentrating face glued to the front of her head. He saw when she scowled for a brief second and not a moment later, a ball of water hit its target – Natsume's face. **[A/N: if you're wondering, she read his mind and didn't like the comment about something glued to the front of her head] **The following anger dried him instantly, and Mikan had to use her Nullification Alice to stop him from burning his clothes – there are in the company of innocent eyes, after all. She reopened the telepathic conversation from where it stopped and before Youichi had time to reach the tree, she explained him all about her other persona. When he got there, he nodded as a sign of understanding.

Natsume took it as a nod of acknowledgement, so he nodded back. Hana looked from person to person, completely puzzled. Seeing her discomfort, Mikan jumped down and said, "Hello, brat."

Natsume tried to introduce them, clearing his throat to get attention and after he got it, he said, "Um, Youichi, this is Yami Sayoko, Yami, this is-"

He was cut off by the smaller boy. "We know each other, right, _Yami-nee_?" He looked pointedly to her. "But I don't think I know her," he nodded to the smaller girl.

"I, um, am H-Hana," she introduced herself. He raised a brow, "Hana who?" he asked. The girl glanced to Mikan for a brief second, before confidently saying, "Hana Sayoko."

Youichi nodded and said, "I'm Youichi Hijiri," after glancing at Mikan too. She shrugged to both of them. Hana nodded, and then her face brightened, she asked eagerly, "You have the other star-shaped Alice controlling ring?"

Youichi looked taken aback – from here did she know he had an Alice-control device? "Y-yeah," he answered awkwardly. He frowned, when he noticed the key word, "Other?" he asked.

Hana nodded eagerly. "Yeah, other. You have one, I have the other," she said and showed him her ring.

The two teens, who stayed silent during the youngster's conversation, decided to butt in, "I think you should tell him all about the rings, right, Hana?" Mikan asked in a motherly voice. Natsume only nodded, because he found his mind drifting somewhere else hearing that tone from her mouth. He asked himself if she would use that same tone to their children…wait, what? He looked around, hoping no one listened in to his thoughts, and hid his crimson red face behind his bangs when he saw the smug smirk on Yami's face.

Hana nodded eagerly again and preceded dragging Youichi away. An awkward silence fell upon. Mikan decided to take that time to actually look around and take in her surroundings. Being spring, the tree was covered in pink – a childish, but gentle color. The grass around was green and fresh; there was never actually a full silence, seeing as the birds were singing, and the crickets playing. Overall, it was beautiful scenery; that she would give Natsume credit for – he knew when he stumbled upon beautiful things.

A sly smirk found its way to her lips. "So," she drawled, "What was that about _our_ children?" She stood amazed – he actually blushed more! Finally, he regained his composure, rather late, though, and answered with the same sly smirk, "What, thinking it over? I assure you, you'll enjoy it," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled and flirtatiously walked over to him, before kissing him full on the lips. He was startled at first, before relaxing and actually finding himself wanting more of her warm lips. He tried to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. She complied and opened her mouth almost immediately after he asked for entrance. He explored her mouth; his erection was now straining in his pants, begging for release. Natsume pushed his lower parts against her, inviting her over for the night, but when Mikan felt his arousal, she pushed away and with a smirk she disappeared, leaving him alone in the middle of practically nowhere, aroused and flushed.

Oh, how she loved playing him!

He groaned, when he didn't feel her warmth anymore and opened his eyes, only to find himself alone, with his pants tight and face flushed. It would be hard going back to his room looking like that…

**Time skip – The Dodge ball field**

It was a Saturday; five minutes to ten, people were already surrounding the field waiting for the game to start. Mikan was on the one side, a bystander. Natsume was on the other side, looking at Yami, angry about the other day. How could she just leave him there!

Girls and boys alike were already on the field, getting ready for the game. The referee, Narumi, was near the field too, dressed in pink jogging suit. Twirling like a ballerina, he shouted in a sing-song voice, "Game on!" and the ball began rocketing forwards and back.

Yuu sat near Narumi, also watching the game. Twenty of the most athletic boys and girls were chosen to play and he was more than happy he wasn't one of them.

Ten minutes in to the game, three boys and five girls were out. Twenty minutes past and there was half of the players on both sides. A Levitation Alice on the boy's side threw the ball and another girl was out. A redhead, obviously the girl's friend, looked livid, so she threw the ball back and it transformed into a rocket, going straight for the boy, who threw the last ball. Nine-on-nine. Ten more minutes and it was three-on-three. Koko, Mochu, and Kitsuneme on the boy's side, and Nonoko, Anna and Sumire on the girl's side.

It went as followed: Anna got Kitsu out, Mochu – Anna, Sumire – Mochu and Koko – Nonoko. And then there were two…

Koko looked over at Sumire, who had the ball in her hands, and she looked back. Their eyes clashed with each-other for a brief second, before she threw the ball up, preparing to get Koko out, but he read her mind and dodged. He returned the ball, she caught it.

A few minutes later, they were out of breath, and the bystanders were getting bored. The ball was in Sumire again, and deciding it can't go on like this she thought up a strategy. Grinning, she thought of the most erotic dream she had, with her real crush though, and threw the ball towards Koko. And Koko's out!

With a triumphant smile, she went to Yami, knowing that she had to confront Koko about _it _later, and said, "Now you're going to give Natsume-sama his seat back!"

Mikan grinned and answered, "Yesterday Hana met Youichi, her new boyfriend, and since he's in the same class as her, she's going to her regular classes from Monday. But it was a good game," she patted Sumire on the back, "Oh, and congratulations for both."

Sumire stood there dumbstruck – the whole game was for nothing! What she didn't understand though, was the second thing she was getting congratulated for. She shrugged it off.

After the winning party, Sumire knew she had to confront Koko sooner or later, so she decided sooner, therefore she went near the Eastern Woods, where she knew she would find him. And he was there – in the middle of their childhood secret clearing.

Before she could utter a word, he said, "I know," and with this only statement, she smiled the biggest smile she ever had in years and jumped on Koko, ready to kiss him to death.

A new couple came to.

**So, what'ya think? A little longer than usual, but ****bleh.**

**So, the lucky reviewer is officially **_**Demonic-Angel's-Light**_**, picked randomly. The lucky reviewer gets previews (half the chapter) before the others. The title is valid for two chapters in a row. Then a new reviewer gets the title.**

**There's no preview for now, guys, because I rushed to end this chapter, because I won't update in the next 2 weeks or more, which means that I won't be able to write the next chapter too. But fear not, I'll come up with something amazing for the next chapter, so be patient.**

**What do you think of the ending? Of this chapter, I mean. Two new couples and a hot before-play! Ah, I want to ask you, do you want it to stay T-rated, or to proceed to M? Either way, I don't care, but you might.**

**So, R&R and tell me what do you think.**

**Bye-bye!**


	13. An unneeded flashback

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly girl. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A reunion, series of murders, lots of plan busting, a few missions, whatnot, and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. This chapter is dedicated to my homeroom teacher

**PAC: **She's…well…a lot of things, but her character is a lot like Sumire – proud, blunt, bossy…

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

**Important: Do you fucking want the rating to remain T or to make it M? JUST tell me, damn it!**

_**Warning, warning, red light! An angry author!**_

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call__"_

**Chapter thirteen – of fellow comrades and ****present times**

It was a beautiful morning and everybody knew that. But, of course, there is always something to spoil it – it was Monday. And as every Monday, the kids had to wake up early and go to classes. Except one, that is. She never woke up early on Mondays and the teachers knew that, so they didn't question her absence in class.

Plus, she had a long termed mission starting tonight and she had to rest. So Mikan Sakura was sleeping…Not!

"_Are you okay, boss?"_ Routsa asked.

"_I'm fine Routsa, really…It's just…" _she sighed. _"Two years after their deaths."_

"_Yeah, I hear yah. Rose, Jacob, Samuel even…I miss them too."_

Mikan stood up from her bed, where she was sitting on just moments ago, and went over to the window.

"Two years tomorrow, huh?" she whispered mostly to herself. "Why couldn't I do something…"

But she knew better. She had the Time Travel Alice, but she couldn't use it to change the past, it would change the future.

But you're wondering who are they, right?

Well, for starters, ten years ago, she got into the spy academy, where her mother was. After four years of training and hard work, she became the leader of her own group, 'Death Riders'. It consisted of four people, including her.

_Flashback~_

"Okay, Miss Sakura, you've proven you can't be anymore patient, so from today you're going to be the leader of our newly formed and apparently, with the four top spies, most dangerous team, 'The Death Riders'. Here's their info, including information on what you'll do as your part in the team." He handed Mikan a paper and she curiously examined it. It said:

"**The eyes & ears – Jacob Andrews (code name: **Sairento doughbutsu**)**

**Age – **11 yrs

**Eyes – **darkpurple

**Hair –** dark blue

**Alice –** Animal Pheromone

**Description –** Silent and patient.

**Work**** –** His animals are always on watch and tell him if and who is their new 'client'."

"Wait, so we're going to have something like our own business? And you're not going to give us missions?"

"Yes, Miss Sakura, although I, personally, don't think you four should slip from our grasp. The higher-ups apparently don't share the same opinion." Mikan nodded and continued reading:

"**The info seeker – Rose Sanders (code name: **Tekuno noroi**)**

**Age **– 10 yrs

**Eyes **– green

**Hair **– black

**Alice **– Invention

**Description **– Sweet and caring.

**Work **– Seeks out info about the victims and finds the best time for Hunter's strike."

Mikan briefly looked over the next two paragraphs and asked, "And why, for hell's sake, do we need a hunter? I can do that job just fine by myself, thank you very much!"

"Miss Sakura, we intend to improve your skills in working as a team. I don't think more details are needed, so I'm going to leave now." Mikan lifted a finger, telling him mutely to stay where he is, and he obliged. She continued reading:

"**The Hunter – Samuel Hunter (code name:** Ankoku no hantā**)**

**Age – **11 yrs

**Eyes –** brown

**Hair –** raven

**Alice –** Fire

**Description –**Cold, quiet and egoistical

**Work**** –** Hunts down and corners the victim.

**The Nightmare – Mikan Sakura (code name: **Kureijīde**)**

**Age – **10 yrs

**Eyes – **hazel

**Hair –** brown

**Alice/s –** Nullification and SEC

**Description – **Top spy, multi personalities: sweet and caring in one moment, cold and cruel in other.

**Work–** Copies (if she likes the Alice) and erases the victim's Alice and, if the job recommends it, kill."

"Why am I the only Japanese in the team?" she asked.

"Why no, Miss Sakura, you're the only Japanese in the whole base." He answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but all of the others are American, right?"

"No, actually Rose is Bulgarian, but that's too much detail. Good bye for now."

He turned on his heel and stalked away.

_End flashback~_

The next day she met the crew. Mikan and Rose became fast friends. They did all their missions perfectly. Surprisingly, she and Hunter worked perfectly as a team.

A year later he confessed and they became a couple. Neither she, nor he had the experience, but they made it. They went on dates, did fun things, restrained from acting like a couple, because they made the simple rule to be themselves, not lovesick idiots, because they just were not; the job asked for it – it was either cold and cruel when needed, or dead.

It was three years later, when the tragedy occurred – a fire, or a poet would say: the last cry of a dying Phoenix.

His Fire Alice got out of control and he burned in his own flames, taking along Rose and Jacob.

And then she cried.

She cried her heart out at their graves, for she was too late to save them.

It was then when she built a wall shielding her heart, but when another Fire Alice came into her life, that wall, built fast and almost desperately, started to crumple. She started to show emotions, that she never did before. He brought out her real smiles, laughs, feelings. That bubbly and cheerful Yami wasn't so fake anymore. Golden Darkness wasn't so real either.

Only Mikan was left, the real and changing personality, who could be anyone she wanted to be.

And the real Mikan was _**BACK**_!

**Okay, so I decided to get it over and done with the unnecessary flashbacks – it won't do anything to the current plot, I hope. But whad'ya say? Good? Bad? Boring? Stupid?**

**Check chapter eleven – I've made minor corrections with the age and dates. But it fits the current flashback!**

**But seriously, T or M? Tell me!**

**Preview:**

Monday.

"Hell and damnation,"

"Damn it!"

**So, R&R, thanks!**

**Oh, and one more thing: KeroNya, CONGRATULATIONS! You're this time's Lucky Reviewer! The title is valid for two chapters in a row.  
>So, you get to read half of the next chapter before it's updated as a present!<strong>

**Bye all, BMB~**


	14. A contest

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full ****Summary**: Mikan gets to go to Alice Academy, concealed as a bubbly girl. She becomes the Ice Queen's best friend, which shocks the entire school. How? Simple. They were friends before. Throw in an arrogant jerk and an always concerned blonde and you get an out-of-this-world combo. Then, Mikan's childhood nightmare transfers to the school as an undercover agent to take her to the AAO. A reunion, series of murders, lots of plan busting, a few missions, whatnot, and a dance party later, the AAO war begins.

**Special Thanks to: **My readers and reviewers, of course! Thank you, guys, I appreciate your time and I feel very flattered that you read my fiction. This chapter is dedicated to my mom *sob* who *sob* failed *sob* the drivers *sob* test *sob*

Oh, and passed the second time!

**PAC: **She's like Yuka then.

**A/N****: I thank **_**sakurafanatic **_**for describing my story as 'epic', you don't know how much I wanted to hear those words from a reviewer!**

**A/N2****: I am so sorry for updating this late! It's just that between writers block, school, homework and broken net I hardly had time to write! Flame me is you want! I will take it!**

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Bruce's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fourteen – the plans and plan busting<strong>

Monday.

"Hell and damnation," grumbled a strawberry blonde. Why didn't it work, damn it!

Here she was, in front of her crush, and she was feeling like more than an idiot. Neither the Alice stone, or her Alice had worked. She was doomed. And she felt more and more in hell, as her hair started to burn. Oh, god. Not again!

**.*.*.*.**

Natsume was having a bad day. He was still angry about 'that thing', as he called it.

And all of a sudden, he was pulled into a closet. And _she_, he thought in disgust,was there. Luna wore a little more than nothing, also holding a purple-ish stone in her hand.

"You will love me," she said, to which he raised a brow.

And waited.

And Luna looked to and fro Natsume and the stone. "I knew it!" she huffed and threw it away.

She tried to touch his neck. Nothing happened. *****

"Hell and damnation," she grumbled…

**.*.*.*.**

Monday.

"Damn it!" Ruka cried in exasperation. Why wasn't she here! He finally thought of a plan better than the one with the closet, but damn Yami wasn't here!

"Oh, well," he sighed, "class is about to start anyway."

With a last sigh and a glance at the empty corridor, he walked in the classroom and sat on his seat.

**.*.*.*.**

Narumi was walking down the corridor and whistling the tune of his favorite song. He was now going to class, after which he was going to the forest, his favorite place, full of piece and quiet.

He liked exploring the woods, playing with bunnies and tigers…

Hey, don't look at me, he's the wacko one!

Twirling towards the center of the classroom, he decided to tell the class in advance about the upcoming competition, called 'The Time of the Talents'.

It was an interesting competition, actually, where everyone can show their skills, aside from their Alices, while completing their performance with an Alice.

The competition is a long-year tradition, dating from 1920, the Academy's Grand Opening.

It had _compartments_, and every student, wishing to participate, could sign in one or more of the five _compartments_ – Juggler Jeopardy, Fate Fighting, Acrobat Aloha, Dance Duet and Singers Sing-along.

It was in two weeks, including a week to think up and perfect their performance. The competition itself was a whole week. Every year it went as followed:

**[Day of the week – perform]**

_Monday – Juggler Jeopardy contestants;_

_Tuesday – Fate Fighting contestants;_

_Wednesday – Acrobat Aloha contestants;_

_Thursday – Dance Duet contestants;_

_Friday – Singers Sing-along contestants;_

_Saturday – Mixed compartments performances._

This meant, that on Sunday the judges submit the scores and the winners in every compartment make a grand show later that day for the ending ceremony.

The annual competition brought quite the big public every year.

And that's why Narumi was feeling giddy. He stopped twirling when he got behind his desk and giggled girlishly.

"Hello, class," he began, "I'm telling you one week in advance, but 'The time of the talents' is coming soon. I am telling you all this, because I want you to have not one, but two weeks to prepare!"

A lot of clapping and whistling was heard, but Narumi held up his hand, mutely telling them he was not finished. "Also, the chairman's daughter is going to perform in Saturday, an all compartments performance."

What? Mikan Sakura was going to perform on _their _stage? That got the class in a frenzy!

Narumi grinned to himself and quietly walked out. This year was going to be a blast!

.*.*.*.

Monday. A black haired female. A black Ferrari. She was watching. What, you would ask? Everything. Who was she? Fate, she would answer. But that was not quite true. She pulled the Fates by their noses, but she was not Fate. She was more powerful. But if she said who she was, people would be afraid of her. Not that anyone saw her, except, of course, those that have seen or will be dead. For she was Death herself. She wanted to help.

She was that – a murderer, a killer. But it was her job. And it was a bloody hard one. She had to be there on time to take every pitiful soul that died. And then she found a helper – Mikan. Time to pay back the debt.

One of the pluses to working for Death was that you're practically immortal. Another one was that she would do anything she could for you, whenever, wherever.

Things no ordinary human could do.

.*.*.*.

Mikan was getting ready to go to the mission, slipping a black dress and a few pieces of clothing in her bag too. After completing the mission, she would go to _their _graves. She was going to go to her job after that, and next – her current mission – disposing of AAO brats, one particular Usami, actually. Why not and/or Luna too?

Luna was an idiot, but a sly and powerful idiot. She could never match Mikan, but she was good enough as it is. That and they should be exterminated one by one, as to not cause panic. Her job was to make the deaths look like incidents, at different intervals as to not raise suspicion.

Mikan was ready. She picked up her bag and climbed down the stairs to the garage. She took a midnight black motorcycle and drove off towards and out the gates and down the familiar road to HQ, Routsa following in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Kyaaaaa! Don't kill me! I know it's been too long, as you can see. I had a hard time to finish the chapter, reasons in the AN's in the beginning.**

*** - she tried to use her alice on him.  
><strong>

**The chapters are going to be updated most frequently once or twice a month, the chapters will be the same length – 1000 and something words, at least. So, no whining.**

**So, it's time to explain a little. I have a new character! Death. Cool, huh? I want to make this story as knotted as one can be.**

**So, Mikan's job, the one standing unexplained, is modeling. She still lives in the mansion; **_**their **_**graves are Samuel, Jacob and Rose's graves; feel free to ask any questions, I'll be happy to answer them in the next chapters.**

**No preview this time, sorry, but what I will tell you is that:**

-the next chapter will be set a week after this one;

-six days after Usami's death;

-the chapter will be about training, practicing, etc.;

-it will contain songs;

-may be longer than usual chapters.

**Well, that's it, guys, bye for now!**

**R&R,**

**Muah!**


	15. Training takes time Plotting, also

_**Crashing down upon…**_

**I know it's wayyy over the deadline I put on myself, but I couldn't help it! Don't kill me!**

**Okay, here's an answer to a (not so) anonymous review, whose author probably doesn't have an account here, so I couldn't write to them personally:**

Serenity012, thank you for your reviews and I actually have no idea where the story is supposed to get to -.-* It's been so long since I actually wrote about it that I'll probably pick up some new ideas and make a new story and actually end it. In the rewritten story (don't bet on it though, I most probably won't rewrite it and leave it as it is) I'll probably (hopefully) stick to the plot I've thought up and I'll try to develop the points in the story that remain…short. For example, I'd develop the part about Yoichi and Hana and I'd actually think up a good explanation for the time skip (?). But as for killing off one character and then making them reappear later in the story, that's not true. The person who I bumped off wasn't Luna, it was Usami :D

Thank you, Serenity012!

**A/N: I decided to get rid of all these special stuff at the beginning because 1, they suck, 2, most people just skip through it and 3, it's a cheap way to get a larger word count (not that inserting song lyrics isn't, but oh well). So everything I'll KICK out of the chapters will be here now with the reason for kicking and the word "KICK!" next to it.****(And never to be seen again)**

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

**Full Summary**: You folks already know what the summary is and I don't really follow it anyway, so KICK!

**Special Thanks to: **Who cares what has happened in real life to give me any inspiration, the point is there's a new chapter, right?! So KICK!

**PAC: **Nobody cares -.- KICK!

**A/N2: Last chapter, I forgot to say who the lucky reviewer is! Silly me! Well, congratulations, Princess Mei Mikan!**

**A/N3: Yeah, I'm an idiot… I have mistakenly got myself TWO lucky reviewers…Oh, well, congratulations from last time, KeroNya!**

**^ Lucky Reviewer KICK! It's just pointless and stupid (sorry, lucky reviewers, but hey, the title still stands till its expiry date, so it's all good ****)**

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Brust's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call__"_

**Chapter Fifteen – Training takes time**

_**Flashback:**_

Luna was an idiot, but a sly and powerful idiot. She could never match Mikan, but she was good enough as it is. That and they should be exterminated one by one, as to not cause panic. Her job was to make the deaths look like incidents, at different intervals as to not raise suspicion.

Mikan was ready. She picked up her bag and climbed down the stairs to the garage. She took a midnight black motorcycle and drove off towards and out the gates and down the familiar road to HQ, Routsa following in tow.

_**End flashback.**_

Luna was fuming mad! When she heard of her partner being killed, she became red in the face! How could they! They-they… they are going to pay… Oooh, yeah, they are sooo going to pay…

Taking her phone from the nightstand, she dialed a number and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me, Luna."

"_Oh, Luna, what do you want this time?"_

"It's time."

"_You mean…?" _the voice sounded worried.

"Yes, the NL plan is in action. Your turn."

And she ended the call.

.*.*.*.

Mikan ran through the forest to the familiar clearing. The machines there were all renewed and she was happy to test them.

She got there and she was about to play the music, when she stopped dead. Her ears caught something – a rustle and faint breathing. She turned and looked around. More rustling. And there, from the bushes on the other side of the dance floor…a rabbit came out.

"Oh." She said and turned back to play the song. Were her senses playing around with her? She was almost sure there was someone there. Not something.

The music began and she let her disguise drop. Swaying her hips with the beat, she closed her eyes and slipped in her own world.

I see your dirty face

high behind your collar.

What is done in vain,

truth is hard to swallow.

So you pray to God

to justify the way

you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie.

She jumped up in the air and did a back flip, catching a branch and making a circle around it. She let go and landed on a platform full of weapons 20 meters from the ground. Grabbing a gun and a few throwing knives, she jumped once again and shot a laser gun pointed her way.

And you take your time.

And you do your crime.

Well you made your bed.

I'm in mine.

Because when I arrive,

I-I bring the fire.

Make you come alive,

I can take you higher.

What this is?

Forgot?

I must now remind you.

Let it rock,

let it rock,

let it rock.

She threw three knives and diverted the three coming her way. Shooting through two leaves, which she sensed were bugged with cameras, courtesy of her best friend, she did a flip in midair and landed on a gun. Two others pointed her way and shot, but she jumped and now behind her was a destroyed machine.

(Insert further Let it Rock lyrics)

Tapping her feet with the rhythm, she shot the ten targets that were on the ground level once and then jumped, avoiding the hidden trap, then twisted her body avoiding a few shuriken thrown her way

(Insert further Let it Rock lyrics)

Catching a bullet shot her way thanks to her Telekinesis Alice; she redirected it towards one of the normal guns pointed towards her.

(Insert further Let it Rock lyrics)

She used her Nullification Alice to cancel out the mind-control Alice on the birds, after which she jumped on the platform again and took a new refilled automat and a few shuriken.

Because when I arrive,

I-I bring the fire.

Make you come alive,

I can take you higher.

What this is?

Forgot?

I must now remind you.

Let it rock,

let it rock,

let it rock.

Because when I arrive,

I-I bring the fire.

Make you come alive,

I can take you higher.

What this is?

Forgot?

I must now remind you.

Let it rock,

let it rock,

let it rock.

With an animalistic scream, she ran, jumped, and while in the air she did a back flip, shooting at the machines with the automat.

(Insert further Let it Rock lyrics)

After she had landed, she threw away the automat and the shuriken that were left unused and began her finishing moves.

I wish I could be as cool as you.

And I wish I could say the things you do.

But I can't and I won't live a lie.

No, not this time.

She stopped in a cross-legged sitting position, not even out of breath.

**.*.*.*.**

When she stopped dead before, he almost thought he was discovered. Fortunately, a rabbit ran past him and out of the bush he was behind. He almost sighed. Then stopped. He mustn't make a peep, or else Yami would notice him!

Now, after the short training session, he was staring dumbly at the skill of the girl, almost in hypnosis, and was about to go out, when he snapped out of it with a loud gasp. Unluckily for him, Yami heard the gasp and stood up alerted, looking around.

"Who's there," she yelled. Then snorted. _Great, Mikan, way to go, "Who's there"? Can you get any dumber?!_

Fortunately for her dignity, the blonde stumbled out of the bushes and into the clearing right after she shouted that. The two stared at each other dumbly for a few seconds, then Yami cleared her throat and said awkwardly, "Y-you saw, didn't you…"

She knew she couldn't kill off one of the students so easily, and she wasn't sure her memory-altering Alice would work again on the same person. She tried to think up another possibility, but nothing came to mind at the time.

Ruka nodded slowly, then spoke, "You're a DA, aren't you."

"Yeah" was her only answer. Ruka got up from the ground and dusted himself off with a nonchalant expression. "What, you knew?" Asked Yami, arching a brow. Ruka shook his head. "Not really, but I suspected as much. You're a no-go for an actress."

Mikan was annoyed, because she was, in fact, an actor, and she had, in fact, played in a lot of movies, but for her play to be so obvious to such an oblivious boy… she really was a no-go at acting, huh.

"Anyway, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Well, I suspect most of the people have already figured it out, but alright."

"Shut it," was the annoyed answer.

.*.*.*.

As Mikan took her time both training and practicing, everyone else in the school was also practicing for the Competition that would be held in just a handful of days. People danced their asses off and sang their lungs hoarse, while others, who wouldn't be up on the stage during the competition week, worked hard to make decorations for the festival that usually accompanies it.

Among the hustle of working bodies, Natsume sat on a spare chair, leisurely reading a manga. As he was reading, a figure approached him. It was a short boy with ridiculously straight and at the same time fluffy hair, which Natsume recognized as Hayate Matsudaira, a fellow Dangerous Ability recruit.

"Did you find anything?"

Hayate nodded and handed Natsume a folded piece of paper. "I want the payment 'till the end of the week," was the only thing Hayate said before walking off and leaving the other boy alone again. Natsume didn't spare a glance at the piece of paper before he shoved it in his pocket away from prying eyes and continued reading his manga.

**Well, this is it for now. Sorry for the loooooong delay, people, but there's nothing I could do about it. But just yesterday, I suddenly got the muse and wrote 300+ words in one go! ^.^ Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of the actual chapter! .**

**And another thing, even though I'm 'back in town' after all the wait, don't expect fast updates, because that is one thing I cannot promise. Although next month is mostly vocational for me, there are exams coming up after that and I will have to prepare thoroughly. Thank you for staying true to this story up until now and bearing with me for so long!**


	16. JustAFiller

**Disclaimer: **GA is not mine and will never be. Sorry…Neither will I own Vlad Taltosh by Steven Bruce

I'll use 'Mikan' for 'Yami' and vice versa in case you get confused. Routsa (the name only) and the mental link are Steven Brust's genius. Not mine.

_Flashback_

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"_Telepathic conversation or the voice on the other side of the line in a phone call__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – Competition days<strong>

Natsume got up a few hours later and walked to his Special Star dorm. He didn't show it, but he was eager to read the information the Air Alice had picked up for him. Sometimes having connections like that wasn't a bad thing at all and Natsume was glad he had them. He had the money, the power, and the disposition, and he knew how to make people like Hayate do his bidding.

In fact, he most often used Hayate for gathering information on campus. The Air Alice had proved useful to him time and time again, picking up hushed conversations and worried chatter. The request this time was harder, but Hayate still managed to find the carefully stored information anyway. Natsume was pleased. Maybe the Air Alice would get a small bonus this time?

Natsume closed his dormitory's door silently and sat on one of the fluffy seats littering the floor. He reached inside his pocket and took out the small piece of paper. He wanted to find out the information the paper contained as soon as possible, but he felt that he needn't rush…

A minute and a half later the piece of paper lay crumpled on the floor as Natsume gripped his hair, his eyes wide as he took in the memories the black ink had triggered. He felt as if a thousand hot needles pierced his head, skull, brain…He cried out in pain. Was overcoming an Alice always this difficult?

.*.*.*.

Mikan nibbled on a piece of toast as she sat at her coffee table. Instead of coffee, or any beverage for that matter, on the table there was a checkered board on top of which sat numerous black and white figures. Except for Mikan, there was no one else in the room, but the pieces were moving across the board lazily as if a game was being played.

The white queen moved across the board next to a black pawn which then turned white. Then the queen moved sideways and bumped off a black knight. However, the black king moved close to the white piece… and they both turned gray.

Mikan, who was watching it all serenely just a couple of seconds ago, jumped suddenly and with a wild gesture swiped the chessboard clean of pieces. They clattered to the ground and Mikan was sure she heard a couple of them crack upon impact, but she didn't care. She bent down and picked up the once black king with a murderous expression. This was a problem. Feelings were a problem. _He _was a problem. And problems… had to be dealt with.

_**Time Skip…**_

The hustle and bustle of the preparatory teams was in full swing and the cheerful mood was hard to put a damper on. However, there was one person who stood to the side and watched emotionlessly. Of course, that was perfectly normal since that same person has never lifted a finger to help anybody unless paid to do so, but normally, she wouldn't have even been at a place where any voluntary work was done.

People glanced at her occasionally, unnerved, as she swept her eyes across the sea of bodies. Finally coming across the thing, or rather, person, she was looking for, she stalked over to the façade of a cheery blonde girl. With her best authoritarian voice which spoke volumes by itself, she said, "We need to talk."

Talk. The kind of _talk_ Hotaru Imai did would usually be described by receivers as Satan drilling your brain and freezing Hell's fires inside it. It would drain you both mentally and physically, and it would leave a devastating feeling of paranoia and homophobia. The usual aftermath of Imai's _talk_ is scarring for life. And people knew, when Hotaru Imai wants a talk with you, you should either run like hell, or accept your fate and pray hard.

Therefore, upon hearing the rather forceful statement, Yami smiled and answered cheerfully, "Lead the way."

Upon finding a sufficient place for the talk, Hotaru rounded on Mikan almost immediately. "Your façade's falling apart," she stated coldly. The smile Mikan was wearing fell off her face almost immediately and she answered in the same tone, "I know. What of it?"

"It's too late to try to repair it now."

"Yes."

"Hyuuga has noticed most probably."

"Working on it."

Hotaru nodded. "AAO?"

Mikan's eyes darkened a tad, but she answered, glad for the abrupt change of topic, "On the way."

"Hana?"

"You should ask her yourself."

"Routsa?"

"Decided she prefers the perks of the forest for now."

"The debt you owe me?"

Mikan's eyes lit up with amusement, "I can't believe you still remember that." Hotaru stared at her stoically and lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." Relented Mikan and reached for her wallet, taking out a couple of rabbit bills from there and handing them to Hotaru afterwards. "Happy?"

"Content."

In turn, Hotaru snapped her fingers and a robot came hurtling at them from practically nowhere. It managed to stop before it crashed into the two girls, but something clinked wildly from its inside nonetheless. The stoic dark brunette opened the robot's chest container, pulled out a small stack of papers from inside and handed them to Mikan. Along with that, she gave her a small metal container, the thing which had been making the noise.

Mikan graciously accepted the two objects and nodded at Hotaru. Putting on her cheerful façade again, she turned and escaped the safe premises at once, leaving Hotaru to stare at her back almost sadly.

.*.*.*.

Behind the scenes something dark was brewing. The plan was going to work, even if everyone found out. This made Luna very giddy. She knew this plan was their only option at the moment, what with things becoming rushed after the death of one of their own, but she was sure in its success, so she didn't really try to make sure it's foolproof.

Maybe that was her first mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


End file.
